A Mario Kart Fanfiction: Yoshi's Depression
by TheRealLordApoplexy
Summary: After Yoshi gets blown up by a blue shell during the last course in the Special Cup, Rainbow Road, Yoshi starts to feel depressed, after nobody helped him up after the critical situation he was in. This causes Luigi to become defective towards Mario, and form an alliance with Yoshi for the next Mario Kart Tournament. But is Mario really that unsympathetic?
1. Prologue: The Day, Yoshi got Depressed

"KA-BOOM!"

That was the last sound, that Yoshi heard, when he got struck by the dreaded blue shell. The one item, that every racer feared, when driving through the track they race in. And for the others, they smile, as the one in first place gets blown up into the air, as everyone passes by the former first-in-place racer. This happened to Yoshi on Rainbow Road.

The first to pass Yoshi was Toad. Laughing as usual, when passing by someone in a cruel fashion. Not even caring to give Yoshi a helping hand up.

Then came Luigi, who wanted to help Yoshi, but couldn't, as he had to win the race. Then Mario, then Donkey Kong, and the other racers behind him.

Yoshi looks down, already seeing, that he has failed the race, as everyone passes the goal. Making Yoshi miss the chance of winning the Special Cup. The spectators that support Yoshi start booing at him, as Yoshi starts getting tears in his eyes. He starts walking away, as he sees Lakitu shouting out for the winner, being surprisingly Mario. Yoshi isn't surprised, that Mario nearly wins every cup on first place, and Yoshi starts driving away in his Growlster.

Yoshi: "And I thought, that everyone liked me. But all that this world just does to me, is lie, and hate me."

Yoshi starts sobbing softly, as he drives away, and is shot back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The home of Mario, Luigi, and many other creatures that live there. Even himself.

Yoshi: "That blasted Blue Shell… why did it have to ruin my day here right now? WHY!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME!? WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY USE THE SUPER HORN TO HELP ME!?"

Yoshi drives towards the road, as the raindrops fall onto him. Making him feel more depressed, than he already was, after losing to Mario, Toad, and Luigi. Making him remember this day, that everybody he raced against, didn't care about helping the others up after getting into a critical situation.

_**Meanwhile, at Rainbow Road…  
><strong>_

Mario is celebrating, after his victory in the Special Cup. Waving his hands to all the spectators, while holding the Golden Crown Trophy he holds in his hands. He bows down several times, before Lakitu announces, that the Mario Kart Tournament is over, and all the racers should go home, before Rainbow Road closes down.

Luigi: "Hey, Mario?"

Mario turns around, and smiles upon seeing his brother. Holding the Bronze Crown Cup.

Mario: "Hey, Luigi! Congratulations on getting third place on the tournament!"

Luigi: "Heh, thanks, bro."

Luigi then remembers, that before crossing the finish line, he saw, that Yoshi was devastatingly blown by the blue shell. This causes Luigi to quickly become sad. Mario notices this, and walks towards Luigi.

Mario: "Luigi? Is something wrong?"

Luigi: "Y…yeah… you see, after Bowser Jr. fired the blue Shell on Yoshi, I saw, that Yoshi was blown by the blue Shell. It looked rather critical, so I wanted to help him. But I had to win this tournament. Even though, I was going to be in 3rd place… I feel so sinful, after not helping Yoshi."

Mario: "Luigi, that is the very nature of Mario Kart. You sometimes have to win, and sometimes, you have to lose. I don't make the rules here. Lakitu does. And he dosen't help others, unless they fall off the track, so they dont die a rather… explosive death. Everyone on the Mario Kart tournament has the right to blast the others with a blue shell. If I got a blue shell, I would fire it, as soon as I got it to blow the racer in first place, so he follows the: "Race with the others, rather than yourself." rule. And you aren't even allowed to help the others who get blown by a blue shell. They have to help themselves. So Bowser Jr. had every right to use the Blue Shell on Yoshi."

Luigi becomes rather mad at Mario, and storms off without saying anything.

Mario: "Luigi? Where are you going!?"

Luigi dosen't answer, as he keeps walking away. Getting into his L Charger, and leaving Rainbow Road, before it closes. Mario following along with his Red Racer.

As the two are leaving Rainbow Road, Mario can't help, but think, that Luigi might help Yoshi in future Mario Kart Tournaments. But he shrugs it off, as he along with his brother drive into the rocket, and are shot back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**To be continued in Chapter 1. This is simply just a prologue to my first fanfiction. Remember, this story will become rather dark, and violent the further you read into this story. Just a fair warning to everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1: The Mole-Grass Cliffs

_**After the Mario Kart Tournament…**_

Yoshi is at Yoshi's Island, gloomfully sitting in the forest. He sighs, as he starts going for another walk around the island. That's when, he hears a rustle somewhere near the bushes.

Yoshi: "Whoever's behind those bushes, just leave me alone. Don't even try to cheer me up either, no matter how fun it is. This depression will always get into me…"

Out of the bushes comes Luigi, as he walks towards Yoshi.

Luigi: "Yoshi? I'm… i'm sorry, that I didn't help you up in that Mario Kart Tournament on Rainbow Road…"

Yoshi: "You wanted to help me? But why didn't you do that?"

Luigi: "I…"

Luigi goes into a pause. Mario's Words echoing in his head.

_**Mario: "Luigi, do NOT help the other racers, no matter, how critically they've been hit. They have to help themselves!"**_

Luigi: "I just had to win the tournament. If there was one, who should've won the Special Cup, it was you, Yoshi. So here."

Luigi hands over the Bronze Crown Trophy towards Yoshi, but Yoshi just ignores it.

Yoshi: "No, I dont deserve the trophy. You were the one, who earned that trophy… if only, Mario could just know, what it is like to have lost for once."

Luigi: "That's why, I am here, Yoshi. I want to help you for the next Mario Kart Tournament!"

Yoshi starts to brighten up weakly, and form a smile. He gets up, and looks at Luigi. Somewhat happy in his eyes.

Yoshi: "R-really…? You'd want to help me for the next Mario Kart Tournament?"

Luigi: "Yeah… I think, it's time, to let you shine for once. Come with me, Yoshi. If you want to defeat Mario, we better start training now on the new courses for the next Mario Kart Tournament."

Yoshi nods, as Yoshi and Luigi walk out of the forest, and they find themselves on the sandy beaches. Surprisingly, the Daisy Cruiser is there. Ready to take Yoshi and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom. And standing on the Daisy Cruiser, is Princess Daisy. Waving to the two.

Princess Daisy: "Hey, you two! Are you ready to leave for the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Yoshi: "I am. I want to train for the next Mario Kart Tournament!"

Princess Daisy: "That's the Yoshi I know. Not the sappy one! You make me and Luigi sad, when you're sad, Yoshi!"

Luigi: "Well, Yoshi? Let's-a-go!"

Yoshi and Luigi enter the cruiser, as the two start going for the Mushroom Kingdom to begin their training for the next Mario Kart Tournament's first cup, The Mushroom Cup. Which will begin in 10 days.

_**At the Mushroom Kingdom…**_

Yoshi and Luigi arrive to the Mushroom Kingdom, and see, that some of the kart racers want to board the Daisy Cruiser as well. Yoshi and Luigi then hold a low profile, not to talk about the recent alliance, that might cause some suspicion during the race.

Luigi: "Also, I do not even want my brother to find out about our alliance. He will try as hard as he can to ruin it, and tell the other racers to attack us at all costs. Just for him to get the trophies he wants. Believe me, when I say that."

Yoshi nods silently, as they walk past Wario and Waluigi. Who are on their usual shenanigans.

_**Several minutes later…**_

The two then enter the first track. The Mole-Grass Cliff. Yoshi and Luigi go to their respective garage, as Yoshi sits on his Slim-Wheeled Growlster.

Yoshi: "**It's been a while, since I've sat on this…"**

Yoshi thinks to himself, as he slowly drives towards the start line. From what he can remember that Luigi said, they had to do the usual 3-lap course. And the course is relatively short. But while it is quite short, it does have some hazards. The moles like do come out towards the end of the track, so racers have to keep a very keen eye out for the moles.

Luigi comes out with his L Charger. All ready for the practice run on the first course.

Luigi: "Alright, Yoshi… are you prepared?"

Yoshi: "I am. Let's begin the test run."

Suddenly, the Red-Shelled Lakitu appears. And not the green one.

Yoshi: "Wait, your shell is different!"

Red-Shell Lakitu: "Mhm. I am on your side, unlike my green-shelled brother. I will be the one, who will start your practice runs."

Luigi & Yoshi: "Alright… we're ready!

Lakitu then pulls out the usual 3-dotted sign, and starts counting down.

**3...**

Yoshi and Luigi ready themselves…

**2...**

The two rev the engines up…

**1...**

Yoshi smiles, as he knows, he is never alone. And never will be.

**GO!**

The test run then begins, with Yoshi driving past Luigi. He avoids several pipes along the way, that will play a larger role in the Mushroom Cup. He performs a power slide on the U-Turn, as he goes into the anti-gravity section. Driving upwards to a cannon that will shot them past a large ravine. He performs another power-slide on another U-Turn, as he enters the cannon, and is shot out of it at full speed. He pulls out his hang glider to avoid falling down into the ravine.

Yoshi: "THIS LOOKS PHENOMENAL FOR A FIRST TRACK! I LIKE IT A LOT!"

Yoshi shouts towards Luigi, who shouts back to Yoshi.

Luigi: "I KNOW! BUT FOCUS YOUR EYES ON THE TRACK, RATHER THAN ME!"

Yoshi lands back on the ground, and is no longer in the anti-gravity section. He continously races along with Luigi, and now comes to the part, before the second lap. He avoids the moles that jump out of the holes, and Yoshi makes it into the second lap. This time, the Red-Shelled Lakitu drops some item boxes to test their skills on aiming.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Fire at the dummies in front of you! You have to learn, on how to aim, if you want to get first place!"

Yoshi grabs an item box, and gets a green Shell.

Yoshi: "**Steady aim, Yoshi… steady aim…**"

Yoshi fires the green Shell at the dummy, and nearly hits it. Until the green shell is bounced back from a pipe, and hits the dummy. Causing it to fall flat on its back.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Hit the other dummies that come in your way! The final lap will be you and Luigi racing against each other in a 1 VS 1 single-lap race!"

Yoshi grabs another item box, and enters the anti-gravity section, and gets triple bananas, and is about to throw the bananas towards the dummy that is supposed to resemble Wario.

Yoshi: "**Fire."**

Yoshi throws the bananas at the dummy, and the dummy accidentally slips on the banana peel, causing it to spin out. Yoshi drives past the dummy, and enters the same cannon again. Taking a good luck around the ravine underneath him. He then sees Luigi at the finish line. Waiting for Yoshi.

Yoshi again, grabs an item box, and gets a red shell. Upon getting it, he instantly fires it at the last dummy, which is supposed to represent Toad. He remembers, when Toad laughed at him at Rainbow Road in the previous Mario Kart Tournament.

Yoshi: "**Keep it together, Yoshi… don't let the past get into you now…**"

The red shell hits the Toad dummy, and Yoshi passes it. As Yoshi stops his kart next to Luigi, he notices, that the Red-Shelled Lakitu has fished up the dummies, and put them into the spectator zone.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Get ready…"

Yoshi and Luigi look at each other. Ready to cover up the first test run.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Get set…"

Yoshi and Luigi rev up their engines.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "GO!"

Yoshi and Luigi get a power boost at the beginning, and immediately they both grab the first item box. Yoshi getting a useless banana, and Luigi getting a green Shell. The two seem to be equal, until Luigi fires the green Shell, and it nearly hits Yoshi. But the banana saved Yoshi.

Yoshi: "**You can do this, Yoshi. Even if you lose against Luigi, it's only a test run.**"

Yoshi goes back into the anti-gravity section, and grabs another item box. This time a green shell. But Luigi gets a red shell. Luigi fires the red shell, and Yoshi defends his kart With the green Shell.

Luigi: "You're doing pretty good with the defending, Yoshi!"

Yoshi and Luigi go into the cannon, and land on the same piece of land again, this time, Luigi gets a mushroom, and Yoshi gets a green Shell.

Yoshi: "Finally, something I can use for once!"

Luigi uses the Mushroom to pass the Mole Fields, and is nearing the goal. But just as he is about to pass the goal point, he is struck by a Green Shell thrown by Yoshi. Causing him to spin out.

Luigi: "Argh! Nice shot there, Yoshi…"

Yoshi stops near Luigi, and helps him get back on track.

Yoshi: "Are you alright, Luigi?"

Luigi: "I am… thanks."

Luigi regains his consciousness, and Yoshi is declared the winner of the test run by the Red-Shelled Lakitu.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Astounding work, Yoshi! You now know, what to do, when you race on this track in the Mushroom Cup. Right?"

Yoshi: "Mhm. I am all prepared for this track, when your brother announces this track!"

Luigi: "The next track is going to be the Caverns of the Swoop. I will tell you more about the track, when we get there."

Yoshi: "Alright! I can give you my thoughts on this track too!"

Luigi: "Sure! What did you think of it?"

Yoshi: "I tought, it was an amazing introduction to the next Mario Kart Tournament. The best part of the track, was getting shot of the cannon, and seeing the gorgeous ravine underneath us!"

Luigi: "That was also a great point of view in the anti-gravity section. So, what we should now do, is just getting prepared to do a test run on the next three tracks. We will race through the Caverns of the Swoop in 2 days!"

Yoshi: "Got it! See you in two days at the Caverns, Luigi!"

The two shake hands, as the two go their respective paths. Now having formed the alliance against Mario's rules. But this is only just the beginning of their journey to train for the next Mario Kart Tournament.

**Apparently, my prologue was alright. So I have decided, to make this into a series. It might be up to 30 or 50 chapters. So yeah, here's Episode 2, Part 1!**


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2: Caverns of the Swoops

Yoshi is driving around the Mushroom Kingdom as usual in his Growlster. He is on his way to the Caverns of the Swoop, so he can start his training there for the Mushroom Cup. On the way, he meets Princess Peach, who is taking a nice stroll as usual. Harvesting flowers on the way. He wanted to greet her, but still keep a low profile, to not cause any suspicion. But only tell the princess, so she can have second thoughts, about the previous Mario Kart Tournament. And tell her, that she has to sympathize at some points for the other racers. He even wants to tell her personally, that he and Luigi were at the Mole-Grass Cliffs doing a test run to practice their skills for the next Mushroom Cup.

Yoshi: "Hey, Princess."

Princess Peach turns around, and is surprised to see Yoshi. She smiles, and waves to him.

Princess Peach: "Oh, hey, Yoshi! What brings you here to the Mushroom Kingdom? I thought, you were at Yoshi's Island?"

Yoshi: "I was. Until Luigi cheered me up, and…"

Yoshi pauses, as he becomes afraid of telling Princess Peach, of what the two were doing, while him and Luigi had a test run through the Mole-Grass Cliffs. He then musters up his courage, as he finally starts telling the princess everything.

Yoshi: "Luigi… he helped me get back into racing. I was glad, that for once... I didn't feel lonely, and constantly being a target for someone. For once, I felt like, I was driving along with a real friend. Someone, who never wants something to happen to a good friend. Unlike Mario…"

Princess Peach: "What about Mario? Why are you saying, that he isn't a friend of yours?"

Yoshi: "Remember the previous Mario Kart Tournament? When I got blown by that Blue Shell on Rainbow Road?"

Princess Peach: "I saw… but that's what happens on a Mario Kart Tournament. Sometimes, you are lucky… and sometimes, you aren't. It's what makes the Mario Kart Tournaments fun!"

Yoshi looks at Princess Peach. Obviously shocked, that Princess Peach is following Mario's Rules.

Yoshi: "Peach, are you SURE, THAT YOU DIDN'T FEEL SYMPATHETIC FOR ME!?"

Princess Peach: "I did… a bit…"

Yoshi: "You're obviously lying, since you still HAVE YOUR USUAL HAPPY TONE!"

Yoshi sounding stern towards the princess causes her to drop her flowers. She has never experienced Yoshi becoming mad towards her.

Princess Peach: "I… might be going now… just please, dont go too violent on a princess, please? What have I ever done to you?"

Princess Peach slowly backs away from Yoshi, who is still being stern, and angry at Peach.

Yoshi: "You NEVER showed sympathy towards the other racers, WHEN THEY GOT HIT! Unlike Luigi, who CLEARLY SHOWED SYMPATHY TOWARDS ME, AND SOME OF THE OTHER RACERS. UNLIKE YOU, AND MARIO!"

Yoshi screams loudly, causing Princess Peach to run away, crying. Back towards her castle.

Yoshi sighs, as he mumbles to himself.

Yoshi: "**Why do I even help someone, who has Stockholm Syndrome? And why IS it called Stockholm Syndrome!? I've never heard of something called Stockholm!**"

Yoshi then starts walking towards the Cavern of the Swoops, where he is supposed to meet the Red-Shelled Lakitu, and Luigi to begin his test run on the second Mushroom Cup course.

_**Some time later, in the Caverns of the Swoops…**_

Yoshi arrives to the Caverns, and sees Luigi there with his L Charger. Obviously waiting for Yoshi.

Luigi: "Oh, hey, Yoshi! Me and Lakitu have been expecting you!"

Yoshi: "Yeah… I ran into Peach just a few moments ago…"

Luigi: "Well, how did it go with her?"

Yoshi sighs, and starts to seem a bit sad and depressed.

Luigi: "Yoshi? Is something wrong? What happened with you and Peach?"

Yoshi: "I… got into an argument with Peach. Saying, that she never cared for the other racers, and should not be following Mario's Rules at all. She is cold-hearted. Like the rest of the other drivers like Mario. CONSTANTLY laughing at someone, that they keep passing EVERY. SINGLE. TIME."

Luigi: "I know that feeling, Yoshi… I feel the same, whenever someone passes me in a Mario Kart Tournament. Always laughing at me… but enough of that. What we're here for, is to begin our test run in the second course, the Caverns of the Swoops."

Yoshi: "Ah. Can you tell me, how the course is like?"

Luigi: "I will let Lakitu explain everything."

The Red-Shelled Lakitu arrives, and waves to Yoshi.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Well, if it isn't Yoshi! How's it been?"

Yoshi: "It's alright… I had an argument with Peach lately. But I've already told Luigi, about what happened. So, let's just get our test run started, shall we?"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Right! Get into your karts, Yoshi and Luigi! Just drive fast, whenever necassery, and slow, whenever you come across a hazard. Because there are quite a few hazards in these caverns, that are unexpecting for newcomers."

Yoshi and Luigi go into their respective garages, and get into their karts. And Yoshi drives out with his Growlster. All ready for the test run.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright. So for the first lap, you take a tour around the caverns. If you two remember Mushroom Gorge, then this course will be like that. Mushrooms that you have to jump on, and be very careful, where you land. Because if you fall off, my brother will have a very hard time picking you up from the depths below. So, are you two ready?"

Yoshi & Luigi: "Ready, when you are!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Well, then… in that case…"

He pulls out the 3-dotted sign, and starts counting down.

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

Immediately, Yoshi and Luigi get a power boost from revving up the engines, and slowly drive around the caverns. Taking in the amazing sights the cavern has to offer. Crystal lights flashing everywhere from the diamonds, opals, amethysts, and emeralds surrounding them. This sight dazzles Yoshi and Luigi, as they both have glaring eyes at the beautiful sight.

Yoshi: "This… is just gorgeous to look at."

Luigi: "I agree. It looks as great as the previous Rainbow Road we raced through."

The two then come to a large chasm with 6 green mushrooms, 5 red mushrooms, and 2 blue mushrooms. There are two paths which look exactly the same. One to the left, and one to the right. Each directing towards coins, and then towards the blue mushroom that the racer chose, and use their hang gliders.

Luigi: "Y-Yoshi… what if I fall down…?"

Yoshi: "Don't worry! Lakitu will pick you up, if you fall!"

Luigi: "A-alright… let's-a-go…"

The two then rev up their engines again, and both drivers choose their respective blue mushroom to land on. Yoshi taking the left, and Luigi taking the right. And as soon as they land on the blue mushrooms, crystalline sounds can be heard, as crystal formations appear above the ceiling. Shocking the two, but the two manage to come out unscathed. However, they still were surprised by the crystals that came out of the ceiling. And the two land safely on the road again, putting their hang gliders back onto the rear of their karts.

Yoshi: "Alright, so I take, that the swoops are past here?"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "You bet. Better watch out! They will try to push you off of the road, and down into the abyss!"

Yoshi notices this, and sees the swoops in their path.

Yoshi: "Let's go!"

Yoshi and Luigi drive past the flying swoops, A swoop nearly knocks off Luigi. However, he managed to barely fall off the cliff. And the two seem to be at the last section. They come across 3 Grand Goombas, and drive past them without a problem. Thus, making them come back to the starting line, and beginning the 2nd lap.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, Yoshi. Drive through the course by yourself, until you arrive to the Grand Goombas."

Yoshi nods, as he continues to drive forward. With Luigi staying behind, waiting for Yoshi to arrive for the 3rd lap.

The tour was the same as the first lap, but now, more crystal formations seem to be coming out of the ceiling at the mushrooms section. Causing Yoshi to think, that something huge is above the mushrooms.

When he gets past the swoops, he arrives to an item box placed by Lakitu. He grabs it, and gets triple green Shells. then, Lakitu arrives, floating in his cloud in front of Yoshi.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, you know, what to do, right?"

Yoshi: "Fire at the Grand Goombas, causing them to drop the mushrooms I need to use for this track during the Mushroom Cup."

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Good. Keep in mind. You have to hit 9 of them, so your aim will be great on this track during the Mushroom Cup. Alright?"

Yoshi: "Got it!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Then in that case… get ready…"

Yoshi then grabs a green shell from the item box, ready to toss it at the Grand Goombas in front of him.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Get set…"

Yoshi focuses his eye on the Grand Goombas in front of him. Aiming at them.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "GO!"

Yoshi fires the green shells at the Grand Goombas, knocking all three of them out. Suddenly, three more appear from above. Probably dropped by Lakitu. Yoshi proceeds to grab an item box, and dodge the Grand Goombas at the same time. The grand goombas themselves seem to go a bit faster now, Yoshi gets another triple green shells, and proceeds to fire at the grand goombas. Nearly missing two, but still hitting them quite nicely.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, here come the last three! Once you're done with knocking all three out, come back to the starting line, so you and Luigi can have a 1 VS 1 against each other!"

Yoshi now notices, the Grand Goombas are moving really fast. This required him to have perfect concentration, and precise timing. He fires a green shell, but misses the first Grand Goomba. He fires a second, and hits the Grand Goomba. Causing a mushroom to drop.

Yoshi: "**Two more…**"

Yoshi fires another green shell, and while it missed, it hit a wall, and rebounded back towards Yoshi. But the Grand Goomba didn't see the shell coming, and got hit by it. Causing it to be knocked off of the track.

Yoshi: "**Only one more to go…**"

Yoshi starts sweating, as the Grand Goomba is walking really fast. He aims the last green shell he has, and hits the Grand Goomba. Officially ending his aiming test on the second course. But the test run isn't over yet. He still has to race against Luigi. He then slowly drives towards the starting line, Luigi clapping for him.

Luigi: "Nice shot on those goombas there, Yoshi. Looks like you're improving your aim!"

Yoshi: "Thanks! Shall we get started on our 1 VS 1 race?"

Luigi: "You bet!"

Then Lakitu arrives, holding the 3-dotted sign.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, the item boxes have been placed, and obviously, you three are ready!"

Yoshi & Luigi: "Let's-a-go!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Get ready…"

The first dot lights up, red in color.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Get set…"

The second dot lights up, orange in color.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "GO!"

The third dot lights up, green in color. And the two racers drive off with a power boost. Ready to conclude the test run.

Yoshi passes through an item box as soon, as he gets past the first section, getting a fake item box.

Yoshi: "**Hmmmmmm… not bad…"**

Yoshi drives continously, With Luigi grabbing an item box. Getting a useless banana, that he throws towards Yoshi. And Yoshi barely saw it coming. Nearly slipping over it.

Yoshi: "WOAH!"

Yoshi accidentally drops the fake item box, but it added to his advantage, since the tunnels are really tights. And of course, Luigi had to bite on the sour apple, and slipped over a banana peel. Spinning out.

Yoshi: "**Alright… here it comes…"**

Yoshi notices, that more crystal formations are forming up in the ceiling. Eventually breaking down, causing some mushrooms to collapse to the ground, and getting crushed by the huge piece of crystal which now provides as a source for a platform with fuzzies on the crystal. Attempting to spin out Yoshi. Yoshi then accidentally rams into a fuzzy, causing him to spin out. But he gets back on track, just before Luigi manages to pass him. The two grab an item box, with Yoshi getting a green shell, and Luigi getting a Bob-Omb.

Yoshi: "Ohhhh… CRUD!"

Luigi throws the Bob-Omb at Yoshi, but before the bomb can hit Yoshi, he throws it towards Luigi, which the green shell hits, and the Bob-Omb hits Yoshi. Causing both racers to spin out.

Luigi: "WAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAA!"

Yoshi regains consciousness, and continues driving as fast as he can. He grabs an item box, and gets another green shell. He uses the shell to fire it at a Grand Goomba, causing it to get knocked off of the track, and drop a mushroom. Which Yoshi immediately grabs, and uses it to his advantage to go towards a ramp, and perform a trick on it. Giving him extra speed. He then looks behind him, and notices, a red shell is coming at him. He quickly shrieks, and grabs an item box, and gets a banana peel. Just in time to pull it out, and save himself from the red shell that Luigi threw at him.

Yoshi: "**Come on, you're so close!**"

Yoshi manages to pass the finish line, as Luigi follows behind, and passes it too. Smiling at Yoshi's victory.

Luigi: "**Fantastic work, Yoshi… you're doing great.**"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Wow… just when things couldn't get better! You completely rocked this course, Yoshi!"

Yoshi: "And it's all thanks to you, and Luigi! I already can't wait to try out the third Mushroom Cup course! This is going to be one of the most amazing Mario Kart Tournaments ever!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Agreed. My brother's choices on the Mushroom Cup courses are great. Especially this course!"

Luigi: "Well, I think, we should take a rest, before doing a test run on the third Mushroom Cup course… right?"

Yoshi: "I agree with you, Luigi. Let's go take a rest. Speaking of which… I do hope, that Princess Peach was not too upset, of being scolded at by me…"

_**In Peach's Castle…**_

Mario is comforting Princess Peach, as she is under the effects of the vibe scepter. Causing the castle to be half-flooded.

Mario: "Come now! Don't start crying!"

Princess Peach: "B-but… Yoshi just said, that I was… I WAS…"

Before Peach could say the rest of her sentence, she bursts into tears. Causing Mario to fall out of the windows, screaming. Eventually, Mario hits the ground hard. But he manages to get up, despite the injuries he got.

Mario: "Princess, what's wrong!? What did Yoshi say!?"

Princess Peach's voice comes from the window she is in. And the news Mario hears, shocks him.

Princess Peach: "Y-yoshi… he said, that I was unsympathetic during the previous Mario Kart Tournament… that you and I along with some of the other racers are cold-hearted monsters… always laughing at the others, when we pass by a racer!"

Mario: "Wait, WHAT!? HE IS STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT!?"

Princess Peach: "Y-yes… and he said, that Luigi was the only caring one, that he raced with during the previous Mario Kart Tournament… he did show some sympathy for him, after the tournament…"

Mario: "I already told Luigi, that HE SHOULD NOT SYMPATHIZE OTHERS, WHEN IN THE MARIO KART TOURNAMENT! He should be following my rules of racing. But if he keeps this up, I am going to forbid him from participating the next Mario Kart Tournament!"

Mario's anger causes Princess Peach to cry more, as Mario looks back at Princess Peach's window.

Mario: "When did you last see Yoshi?"

Princess Peach: "He said, he was going to The Caverns of the Swoops…"

Mario: "THE SECOND MUSHROOM CUP COURSE!? IS HE CHEATING!?"

Princess Peach: "I DON'T KNOW! JUST PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mario storms off, running towards the exit, and heading his way to the Caverns of the Swoop as fast as possible. To punish both Yoshi, and Luigi for cheating.

_**At the Entrance of the Caverns…**_

Mario arrives to the entrance, only to find, that nothing is in the caverns. It seems sealed off, as to nobody can enter the caverns. Apparently, he came to a thought, that Peach was lying to him. But another thought told him, that Lakitu must be secretly working for Luigi and Yoshi. Also feeling sympathized. But if he remembers correctly, Lakitu was usually his cheery self, and would only sympathize others, that were depressed, and sad. Mario again, shrugs it off. Only thinking, that the Princess wanted to show him how the entrance would look like.

Mario: "**My brother would never defect me. He would never do that to me! I would never harm my brother, as long, as he follows my rules of the Mario Kart Tournament.**"

Mario then walks away from the entrance. Taking one last look back towards it, and walking towards his home. Which also belonged to his brother's.

**Looks like things are about to become a bit sinister at this point. We only got 2 more parts to go, before Chapter 2: The Mushroom Cup! For now, it's time to work on Part 3: Waterfall Valley!**


	4. Chapter 1: Part 3: Waterfall Valley

With 4 days to go, until the Mushroom Cup begins, Yoshi already starts to feel a bit anxious for the tournament to begin. Of course, he has been racing with his new best friend, Luigi. And has started to create a group of his own to rebel against Mario's rules. However, this will be proven difficult. Because Yoshi and Luigi have to help some of the other racers that follow Mario's rules, during the Mario Kart Tournament. So Yoshi and Luigi have to start recruiting, when the Mushroom Cup begins.

Already, Yoshi is sitting in his Slim-Wheeled Growlster, driving around the Mushroom Kingdom. Looking around the sights that the fields have to offer. He is about to turn around, until something bumps into his Growlster.

Yoshi: "Huh?"

Yoshi turns around, to see the green-shelled Koopa Troopa in his Sponge-Wheeled Cact-X. Already hooked up for the next Mario Kart Tournament.

Yoshi: "Oh, hi there! I didn't see you coming!"

Koopa Troopa: "Well, I didn't expect you to be here, Yoshi. It seems, you're already prepared for the next Mario Kart Tournament. If I am not mistaken?"

Yoshi: "I am already preparing myself for the Mushroom Cup. Are you joining?"

Koopa Troopa laughs, as he nods his head.

Koopa Troopa: "Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be in a Mario Kart Tournament?"

Yoshi: "Well... I just wanted to tell you something. Heck, Princess Peach didn't even want to listen to me, since she has a problem called... "Stockholm" Syndrome."

Koopa Troopa: "Ah, that... oh, Peach... she always gives herself into Bowser's Claws. So, what do you want to tell me, before I am going to practice my racing skills?"

Yoshi: "Well... follow me. I want to tell you, about something, that I should've noticed from the very beginning..."

Koopa Troopa nods, as he starts driving along with Yoshi.

Yoshi: "See... after I got blown by that Blue Shell on Rainbow Road during the last tournament... you know, a month ago?"

Koopa Troopa: "Yeah. I saw you getting blasted by the Blue Shell... I did feel sympathetic for you, but I was too late to yell, that Bowser Jr. had a Blue Shell. Ugh... if only I could've just warned you earlier during that race, and you wouldn't get hit!"

Yoshi: "Wait, you actually care for me? Despite me having swallowed many of your kind?"

Koopa Troopa: "Actually, what makes me stand out from the other koopas, is that I want to race, rather than fight against the others. Excluding, when we all blast each other with shells, bob-ombs, and all that during a Balloon Fight, or a game of collecting coins."

Yoshi: "Yeah... it is quite violent during a Balloon Fight, and Coin Collecting..."

Yoshi chuckles nervously, as he and Koopa arrive to a gate with a Mushroom icon on it.

Koopa Troopa: "Wait a minute, is this a Mushroom Cup course, we came across!?"

Suddenly, the Red-Shelled Lakitu arrives out of the skies, as he surprises the two.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Well, howdy do, you two! I see, you brought a guest to the Waterfall Valley, Yoshi?"

Koopa Troopa looks at Yoshi in confusion. Wanting to ask him, what is going on.

Yoshi: "Oh, don't worry, Koopa Troopa! This is just an ally, that is on my side! Luigi is on my side too!"

Koopa Troopa: "Wait, what!? What is this!? I... I..."

Before he can say anything, he is cut off, as he takes in the amazing sights of the third Mushroom Cup Course. Obviously not caring about his previous question.

Koopa Troopa: "This... is the third Mushroom Cup course...? It looks dazzling to look at!"

Yoshi: "Indeed, it is! I might even say, it looks as good as the Caverns of the Swoops! The second Mushroom Cup course!"

Koopa Troopa: "Wait, you've been on the upcoming Mushroom Cup courses? How, and why?"

Yoshi: "Well, truth to be told, I was extremely depressed, after losing in the Special Cup. I was so close, to getting that Golden Crown Trophy! But Bowser Jr. just had to throw in that blue shell at the worst time! So I am swearing revenge on Mario, and his cold-hearted friends. Wanting to teach him the meaning of losing! He has to lose for once!"

Koopa Troopa: "I know... just looking at him, forcing you to eat my breathren, and stomping continously on my koopa friends to use them as projectiles makes me want him to give him the taste of losing for the next Mario Kart Tournament..."

Yoshi: "Now, now! Don't get too cold-blooded! We're not here to kill Mario. We're only here, to teach him that he can't always win!"

Koopa Troopa looks back up, and smiles at Yoshi.

Koopa Troopa: "You know what? I might join you, on making Mario lose for the upcoming Mario Kart Tournament... I've had enough, of being laughed at there, and again by Mario's friends."

Yoshi: "Well, not all of Mario's friends are that evil... Lakitu, where's Luigi?"

The Red-Shelled Lakitu is in the clouds, taking a look around, until he points somewhere.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "There he is! The Green Thunder is coming!"

Koopa Troopa and Yoshi turn around in their karts, and see Luigi coming in with his L Charger. Performing a power slide, as he stops right in front of Yoshi and Koopa Troopa's karts.

Luigi: "Well, looks like I am here!"

Luigi looks at Yoshi, and then notices Koopa Troopa standing next to Yoshi.

Luigi: "Yoshi, why is Koopa Troopa here?"

Yoshi: "He seemed friendly, so I drove him towards here for the test run on the third Mushroom Cup course, the Waterfall Valley!"

Koopa Troopa: "Now I know, what you all are doing. You are training for the next Mushroom Cup courses! In hopes, so we can adapt to this track, before the tournament even begins! I like that plan to make Mario give a taste of losing in a Mario Kart Tournament for once!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Well then, shall we get started, before anybody starts becoming suspicious of us?"

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Luigi nod, as they drive towards the starting line. Already, they are dazzled by the view they get across from inside a cavern. The Red-Shelled Lakitu slowly floats downwards, as he looks at Koopa Troopa.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Since you're new to the team, I will be your teacher. Alright?"

Koopa Troopa: "Got it. Shall we get started?"

The Red-Shelled Lakitu nods, as he starts giving out the instructions on what to do during the 3 laps.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "This track is rather straightforward, but it can get confusing at some points. Just like Luigi Circuit during the 4th annual Mario Kart Tournament, at the large U-Turn on the bridge, you have to go the other way. However, the harsh stream of the river is what you three should avoid during the Mushroom Cup. It will plummet you down into the humoungous waterfall right over the large wooden bridge, and once you're in the river... chances are, you won't survive that..."

Yoshi: "Anything else, we need to know?"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Well... yes... you see, at the home stretch of the laps, you have to spiral upwards, like you did that one time at Airship Fortress during the 5th annual Mario Kart Tournament. So just focus on using your power slides! And remember. Just drive slowly. You have to adapt to the environment and track, before having an actual race."

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa & Luigi: "Alright! Let's go!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Ready? You all three will stop driving, when you make it past the first lap. And I will instruct you, on what to do on the second lap. Anyways..."

The Red-Shelled Lakitu pulls out the 3-dotted sign, and counts down.

**"Ready..."**

**"Set..."**

The three rev up their engines, ready to tackle the third Mushroom Cup course.

**"GO!"**

The red, and orange lights turn into green lights, as the three racers get a power boost from revving up the engines. Already taking on the beautiful sights around them. They go through a waterfall, and are pushed downwards, and come across a large ramp. Performing a trick on it, but notice, a large ravine underneath them. Thankfully, they cross the ravine, since it isn't that easy to fall into, unless the racer gets hit by a red shell, or accidentally slips over a banana peel.

Koopa Troopa: "You know, Yoshi... I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you in the past. Throwing shells at you, and all that. I guess, we can be a team against Mario."

Yoshi smiles at the Koopa Troopa, and continue driving on the road. Noticing the raging stream to their left. They jump over a few ramps and mounds here and there, pulling out a few tricks as usual. They then come to the bridge, and take a view of the horizon. Seeing the Soda Jungle underneath the ravenous waterfall.

Luigi: "Hmmmmmm... I never see a waterfall, when I travel through the Soda Jungle. Especially that one time, when I teamed up with that small purple bib-wearing creature..."

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "That's because, the large trees cover up the surface. Mainly to confuse the adventurer inside of the jungle to get them lost into the Lost Woods part of the Soda Jungle."

Luigi: "I feel like, I've learned a lot from you, Lakitu..."

The racers go past the bridge, and continue forward, following the road leading back to the cave. Of course, they have to jump up some ramps like they did that one time at Shy Guy Bazaar, and not drive too slow, or else, they will fall into the crevice, and be stuck there, until Lakitu picks them up. Koopa Troopa falls into it, and is picked up by Lakitu, who drops him back next to Yoshi and Luigi, who have stopped to wait for him to drive along with.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Now comes the cave, where you have to use your drifting, which becomes vital. You all know, how to drift. So I am just going to leave it up to you three!"

Lakitu then floats off to the starting line of the second lap, and the three spiral upwards, drifting, as they take in the sights of the interior waterfalls coming down from the ceiling. The water itself is even reflecting the ones who pass by it. And as they come back to the starting line, they pass through another interior waterfall, as they stop at the starting line.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, follow me, you three. We are going to train on getting past the raging stream with a mushroom. Yes, I do think, it's possible to get across the raging stream with a mushroom. So we will try that! Even if you fall off the waterfall, I will be there to pick you up!"

The three racers follow Lakitu, as they come near the bridge. But stop, and turn left to see a shortcut, which is only accesible, if the racer has a mushroom.

Lakitu: "Now, I am going to give you triple mushrooms, since you have to pass the stream 3 times in 3 different styles. Normal, drifting, and taking a much harder shortcut."

Yoshi, Luigi, and Koopa Troopa nod, as each of them is given an item box, which contain triple mushrooms. And the three get ready to cross the stream.

Lakitu: **"Ready?"**

Lakitu: **"GO!"**

The three racers use the first mushroom to get past the stream, and they barely make it onto the other side. Now they have to pass it a second time. This time, drifting and using the mushroom like they do in time trials. The three start driving forward really fast, as they then drift, and start producing the power slide.

Yoshi: "Timing is everything, Koopa Troopa!"

Koopa Troopa looks at Yoshi with determince in his eyes, and as the power slide turns orange, the racers then pass the stream once more with the second mushroom. Koopa Troopa barely making it onto the grass, before he is pulled away into the stream.

Koopa Troopa: "Ok... THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!"

Yoshi and Luigi chuckle, as Koopa Troopa starts chuckling along, and now they know, they have to take the hard shortcut. Which is going to be rather a difficult task. The two arrive to the same shortcut, where they passed the first stream, and turn anti-clockwise towards the shortcut. They look at each other. Determined to get past the raging stream, and take the difficult shortcut. They perform a power boost, by revving up the engines, and using a mushroom to take the more difficult shortcut. Only Koopa Troopa and Yoshi make it, as Luigi is pulled by the stream, and has to take the easier shortcut. Which guarantees wasting time, as the opponents can pass the racer, who is stuck in the stream.

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa drive towards Luigi to see, if he is alright. And to their relief, he is. All wet from fighting against the stream in his L Charger.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Are you alright, Luigi?"

Luigi: "I am... don't worry... let's conclude this test run with a 1-lap race! Let's-a-go!"

The three racers drive back into the spiralling cave, and perform a few power slides here and there, until they get into the starting line again. Ready to end the test run for the third Mushroom Cup course.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, Koopa Troopa. Every test run is concluded, by a 1-lap race. So remember. You need to help your teammates, during the Mushroom Cup!"

Koopa Troopa: "Alright... I now know, what to do... are you two ready?"

Yoshi & Luigi: "Yeah! Welcome to the team, Koopa Troopa!"

Lakitu smiles, as he pulls out the 3-dotted sign again.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: **"3..."**

Koopa Troopa realizes, that not all of the racers are that bad.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: **"2..."**

He realizes, what he now has to do. Help Yoshi and Luigi, and recruit the other racers to give Mario a taste of losing in a Mario Kart Tournament.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: **"1..."**

He, along with Yoshi and Luigi have revved up their engines. Ready to truly practice on the course, and race against each other as friends, and not enemies.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: **"GO!"**

From the power boost, the three already are at even speed. With Luigi clearly being now in first place, and grabbing the first item box, as Yoshi and Koopa Troopa grab their respective item boxes. Luigi gets a green shell, as Koopa Troopa gets a red shell, and Yoshi gets a Bob-Omb. Yoshi throws the Bob-Omb at Luigi, and he hits him right on the spot. Causing the green-capped plumber to spin out. However, Koopa Troopa fires the red shell at Yoshi, which causes the dinosaur to spin out as well.

Koopa Troopa: **"Hmmmmmm... not bad... not bad at all..."**

He smiles, as he continues driving onwards. Eventually performing a trick above the crevice that he has to look out for.

Yoshi: "Hey, Koopa Troopa!"

Koopa Troopa looks behind himself, and sees, that Yoshi and Luigi are near him. He shrieks, as Yoshi fires a red shell at the Koopa Troopa, causing him to spin out of control, and eventually land into the raging stream. Causing him to waste precious time, and getting picked up by Lakitu, who lands him near the bridge.

Koopa Troopa: "**Damn it! Wait... is that another item box?**"

He grabs the item box on the wooden bridge, and gets triple red shells. He gives off a sly smirk, as he throws one at Luigi, who is behind Yoshi. And he then throws another red shell, that is aiming towards Yoshi.

Yoshi: "We are doing great so-"

He is cut off, as he hears Luigi getting hit by a red shell, and sees a red shell heading towards him as well.

Yoshi: "CRUD!"

He immediately pulls out a green shell he got from an item box that he grabbed on the bridge, and defends himself from the red shell. But he is surprised to see, that another red shell is heading straight towards him. With nothing left to defend himself with, he sighs, and is hit by the red shell. Causing him to spin out just in front of the crevice just near the entrance to the spiralling cave.

Luigi: "Alright, I actually get to win a test run for once!"

Luigi smiles, as he passes Yoshi. Not laughing at him to make Yoshi as depressed as he was, when he got backlashed at the previous Mario Kart Tournament. Yoshi regains consciousness, as he continues driving. Him and the Koopa Troopa side by side. Bumping into one another.

Koopa Troopa: "This is actually fun, Yoshi! Not too violent like the tournaments, which I like for once!"

Yoshi: "I agree. Once we are done training on this course, we only got one more to go!"

The two wink at each other, as they keep bumping into each other. Eventually, Yoshi delivering a hard bump onto the Koopa, causing Yoshi to knock the Koopa Troopa behind him. But before Yoshi can reach the goal point, he is hit by a green shell thrown by the Koopa Troopa, and the Koopa Troopa passes the goal point. Yoshi being in last place, but not at all disappointed and sad. As it was just a test run.

Yoshi: "Alright... that was a great shot there, Koops!"

Koopa Troopa chuckles, as he and Luigi shake hands.

Koopa Troopa: "Thanks for making me join this team. I really am proud to be in it."

Luigi & Yoshi: "You're more than welcome to help us, Koopa Troopa."

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Well, looks like our team is bonding quite a lot, huh?"

The four let out a hearty laugh, as they conclude the test run. Having successfully adapted to the third Mushroom Cup course, the Waterfall Valley. However, they still got one final test run to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mario's House...<strong>

Luigi enters Mario's House, to see his brother looking at him with a serious expression.

Luigi: "Oh, hey bro!"

Mario walks towards him. Giving off a serious, and worrying look.

Mario: "Luigi... you and I need to talk. It is important, as I've heard, you've been sympathizing Yoshi after the Mario Kart Tournament. Which is perfectly fine with me. But what concerns me, is why Yoshi is depressed."

Luigi: "Isn't it obvious, Mario? Yoshi lost his chance at getting a trophy on Rainbow Road in the previous Mario Kart Tournament! He became depressed, after everyone passed him, laughing at him for no reason at all!"

Mario looks down, and sighs. He places a hand on Luigi. And then looks at him.

Mario: "Luigi... just try to follow my rules, alright? I don't want to disqualify you from the next tournament. It's alright, if you sympathize Yoshi, but not in the tournament. Alright?"

Luigi: "I have my own rights, wheter if I can sympathize someone who lost the tournament, or not."

Mario: "I would stick with the not, if I were you... anyways, I've got to go. I have to prepare myself for the upcoming tournament. See you around, bro!"

Mario opens the door, and closes it behind him. Luigi looking a bit stern.

Luigi: "**I am not going to be following your rules, Mario. Your rules just cause pain, and suffering.**"

Luigi opens the door to his roof, and takes a rest on his bed, anxious for the Mushroom Cup. However, he does realize, he still has one more track to do a test run on. And that, he, along with Yoshi and the Koopa Troopa will find out in the next two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well! Looks like I finished up Part 3! And it seems to get kind of dark from here on. Next up on the list, is the final part to Chapter 1, before we move on to Chapter 2: The Mushroom Cup. All the tracks will be in one chapter, making Chapter 2 a hell of a chapter to read through! So stay tuned for Part 4, and the beginning of Chapter 2! Lord Apoplexy out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 1: Part 4: Mario Circuit

Anxiety and angst is what Yoshi is feeling right now. It's only 3 more days, until the Mushroom Cup begins. He starts to tremble, whenever he sleeps. Already, he fears of getting blown up again by a blue shell. However, he has to endure the pain, if the blue shell explodes on Yoshi, or if he comes across into a radius of the explosion.

Yoshi then hears some footsteps, and sees Luigi walking towards Yoshi.

Luigi: "Hey, Yoshi?"

Yoshi: "H...hey, Luigi..."

Luigi: "I see, you are a bit afraid?"

Yoshi: "More than just "a bit"."

Yoshi manages to stand up, but it is proven quite difficult, as he is still trembling from the past memories of the previous Mario Kart Tournament.

Luigi: "Yoshi, don't worry. We have started to form a team! A team, that will succeed, and share their glory with the other members!"

Yoshi: "But what if they betray us...?"

Luigi: "I am sure, that nobody on the team is going to betray us. Koopa Troopa seemed nice, so he can't betray us."

Yoshi: "Y...you're right... I really need to calm myself down..."

Luigi: "Don't worry. We still have one more test run to go, and then we are all prepared for the Mushroom Cup!"

Yoshi manages to calm himself down, as he goes back to sleep. Managing to sleep safely, and not get horrid nightmares.

Luigi: "Good night, Yoshi..."

Yoshi: "Good night to you too, Luigi..."

Luigi walks away from Yoshi's House, taking a glance back at Yoshi's House, before getting into his L Charger, and leaving the house.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day later...<strong>

Yoshi wakes up with a yawn, as he sees, that berries have grown on his house. He grabs the berries with his tongue, and swallows them to satisfy his breakfast.

Yoshi: "Sheesh, it feels quite warm this morning..."

He gets into his kart, as he starts driving around the Mushroom Kingdom. He enjoys the fresh warm air breezing through his head. Until he sees Mario with his Monster-Wheeled Red Racer, driving towards him.

Mario: "Well, hello there, Yoshi."

Yoshi: "Ummmmm... hi, Mario."

Mario looks at Yoshi. Obviously remembering, that Yoshi is still depressed from failing the Special Cup.

Mario: "My brother, Luigi, told me, that you were depressed?"

Yoshi: "Yeah. Why are you asking?"

Mario: "Because I know, how you feel about losing the Special Cup. Heck, Luigi said, he went as to sympathize you during the race."

Yoshi: "Yeah... it was kind of nice-"

Mario interrupts him. Obviously sounding stern.

Mario: "Actually, my rules of racing in a Mario Kart Tournament, is to never ever sympathize someone. If your depression is still shown, I will have to forbid you from entering the Mario Kart Tournament."

Yoshi: "But Mario, I am all prepared for the Mushroom Cup! I've been driving along with Luigi and Koopa Troopa lately! They cheered me up to get me back into kart racing!"

Mario: "Well... can't say, that I am going to wreck you three during the Mushroom Cup... oh well, have fun driving around, and practicing, Yoshi!"

Mario drives aways, Yoshi looking really annoyed.

Yoshi: "**Why does Mario never show any sympathy towards other racers? He did in the beginning, but now, he is just a mind-numbing villain, that I can't STAND!**"

Yoshi continues to drive forward, eventually having followed Lakitu's instructions. on where to race for the next Mushroom Cup course. And some minutes later, he is surprised to see, that the last Mushroom Cup course is Peach's Castle.

Luigi: "Hello, Yoshi! This is it! The final course we have to do a test run on!"

Yoshi takes a look around, and notices, he starts at the fields of Peach's Castle.

Yoshi: "So, how long is this course?"

Suddenly, Lakitu is behind him, which causes Yoshi to jump towards Luigi.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Well, it's a sectioned course. Which means, that this course is one giant lap, you have to get through. Actually, this is the Mario Circuit for the upcoming Mushroom Cup!"

Luigi: "No... freaking... way. Peach's Castle is the next Mario Circuit!?"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "I suppose so. I bet, that when Mario comes here in the Mushroom Cup, he is going to try everything to get into first place. So keep on alert, of where Mario goes. So I will explain, how this course works."

Yoshi: "Wait, where's Koopa Troopa?"

Lakitu notices, that Koopa Troopa is missing, and pulls out a communication device.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Hey, Koopa Troopa? Are you coming to Peach's Castle?"

Yoshi and Luigi then hear Koopa Troopa's voice from the device, as they are relieved, that he's coming.

Koopa Troopa: "_Don't worry, I'll be there soon in some minutes._"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Thanks for telling me. Yoshi and Luigi will be waiting for you."

He puts the device back into his cloud, as he takes a look around Peach's Castle. Examining the gorgeous castle even further to describe, how the course works.

Some minutes go by, and Koopa Troopa arrives in his Cact-X. Obviously ready for action.

Koopa Troopa: "Alright. I'm here! Sorry for wasting your time, waiting for me."

Yoshi: "No, it's perfectly already, Koopa Troopa. This is the last course of the Mushroom Cup. And Lakitu said, it's one giant lap, in order to win this track."

Koopa Troopa: "Oh, so it's like that one time, when we drove around Wuhu Island, and it's mountain?"

Yoshi: "Apparently, I suppose so! So, let's get started on this course, because I am super excited to try it!"

Luigi nods, as he slowly drives towards the starting line, and immediately notices that there is a closed gate in front of the starting line.

Luigi: "Hey, Lakitu!? There's a gate here, blocking our path!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Of course, there is. When my brother is about count down, the gate opens, and the racers then drive past the gate in order to get into Peach's Castle. However, they need to temporarily cooperate, and find a switch that is placed in a certain spot around the castle. The switch hunt is rather fun, but the fun just begins at that point. Once they find the key, the key wearer has to bring it back, but if someone else uses something like a shell or a banana to hit the racer with, they have to quickly grab the key themselves, before someone else does."

Koopa Troopa: "What happens, when the one wielding the key uses it on the doors leading inside the castle?"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "He instantly gets Starman power, and can immediately speed past the racers behind him or her. Giving him or her a Beginner's Advantage!"

Luigi: "So, how do you win Mario Circuit?"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "By going through 3 different painting, which you are free to choose. You can choose Bob-Omb Battlefield, Whomp's Fortress, Jolly Roger Bay, Cool, Cool Mountain, and Big Boo's Haunt during the first lap. My brother won't even stop you! It's up to the racer entering the picture of place they want to go to, and find a warp pipe that will transport them to the next area!"

Yoshi: "Holy... that sounds AMAZING for a Mario Circuit!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Indeed it does. It's basically like Yoshi's Valley, but the Blue Shell can't harm anybody, when they are in the painting world... well, except in Peach's Castle, and if the one behind the person fires the Blue Shell in the paintings, it will straight out go for the one, who is in first place. Making this a hectic track to race on."

Luigi: "Shall we start, before Mario gets here? I heard, he will be coming here later!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Oh, right! Let's begin!"

Lakitu then pulls out the 3-dotted signs again, and as he starts counting down, somebody watches the three start the race.

?: "**I should've known, Luigi... you didn't even want to follow my rules of racing, and never even want to follow my rules... you know what? YOU THREE, WILL BE MY MAIN TARGETS. YOU RACE TRAITORS..."**

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "**Get** **ready...**"

The three rev up their engines, ready to race in Mario Circuit. The last course in the Mushroom Cup.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "**Get set..."**

Out of the corner of his eye, Yoshi notices someone, but as he turns to look, it disappears.

Yoshi: "**Hmmmmm... it must just be your imagination, Yoshi.**"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "**GO!**"

The three perform a power boost, and go searching for the key to the entrance in a Battle Mode style. Grabbing the item boxes, and finding the key. Eventually, Koopa Troopa manages to find the key but is quickly shot at by a green shell thrown by Luigi. Who then quickly grabs the key, and drives as fast as he can towards the door. Only to be stopped by Yoshi, who throws a Red Shell at him. Causing him to drop the key, and spin out.

Yoshi: "Alright, put the key here..."

The doors open, and Yoshi is then granted Starman powers. And quickly rams into Luigi and Koopa Troopa, who are devastatingly spun out, as Yoshi immediately goes into the door that leads to Cool, Cool Mountain, and closes the door behind him, before the two even notice, where he is going.

* * *

><p>When Yoshi entered Cool, Cool Mountain, he immediately noticed, that he had to go down the mountain, and get into the pipe at the end. He quickly performs a power slide, careful not to fall into the endless void below him.<p>

Suddenly, he notices some penguins, and immediately he remembers, that when bumping into a penguin just causes the racer to bounce back. So he had to be careful, and maneuver through the course slowly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Koopa Troopa and Luigi are in their own respective worlds. Koopa Troopa having entered Jolly Roger Bay, and Luigi having entered Bob-Omb Battlefield.<p>

* * *

><p>In Jolly Roger Bay, Koopa Troopa is driving in the water, having his motors coming out of his kart's rear.<p>

Koopa Troopa holds his air, as he is driving in the water. Being careful, not to drown in the water, and quickly find the warp pipe in the waters. He then notices a hole to the left of the trench he is slowly descending down into, and immediately drives towards the hole, and find that his underwater journey ends there, and sees a warp pipe just across the cave. But he sees, that the pillars that he has to go through are very unstable, and he has to avoid them in order to not become flattened into a pancake.

* * *

><p>Luigi is driving upwards the large mountain, careful not to slip off, and have to redo the entire thing over again. He tries his best to avoid the large steel spheres rolling down the mountain. At one point, he nearly got flattened by one.<p>

Luigi: "AWAWAWAWAWA! DO NOT ROLL ME OVER!"

The sphere passes by, as Luigi is allowed to keep on moving. Eventually, he finds a cannon, which he drives his kart into, and is shot out of it onto the floating island, where the pipe is. And lands straight into it.

* * *

><p>As the three enter the warp pipe, all 3 of them meet each other, and come out of the pipe, that leads into the basement of the castle. Lakitu appears again, obviously glad, that they already know, where the pipes are.<p>

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "How did you find the pipes that easily?"

Luigi: "Oh, we've already been through those worlds before. When Wario, Mario, and I were invited to Princess Peach's Birthday, when she baked us a cake!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Makes... sense... alright, so let me give you instructions, on what to do on the second lap."

The three racers look at Lakitu, ready to know, what to do in the second lap.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "During the second lap, after all the racers have taken the pipe in the respective painting, they have to take another round of the painting. The paintings that can be chosen here are as follows."

Lakitu then grabs a chalkboard, and shows it to the three.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "You can choose between Dire Dire Docks, Hazy Maze Cave, Lethal Lava Land, and Shifting Sand Land. Again, it's up to the racer to find the warp pipe in any of these paintings to get to the final section. So good luck, the race will resume in... **3... 2... 1... GO!**"

Already, Yoshi goes into the basement to go into Hazy Maze Cave, Luigi going into Lethal Lava Land, and Koopa Troopa going into Shifting Sand Land. And the three then jump into the painting with their karts, transporting them to the area they please.

* * *

><p>Yoshi is in the Hazy Maze Cave. Already, trying to find the warp pipe.<p>

Yoshi: "**Ugh... why did I choose Hazy Maze Cave?**"

Yoshi starts driving around, and comes across the large room with the Black Hole in it. If he goes into it, he will waste time, until Lakitu picks him up. But he also has to watch out for the Rolling Rocks. It can cause the racer to spin out devastatingly. So he avoids it as hard as he can. He barely manages to hit some, and manages to find the entry leading to the cavern with Dorrie in it. He then sees a hole, possibly leading to the warp pipe he has to find.

Yoshi: "**It should possibly be there... perhaps I will check it out.**"

Yoshi then drives towards the hole to the west side of the large pool of water, and manages to hit a few speed boosts that help him get up into the hole. Surprisingly, he finds a warp pipe, and enters it. Happy to have found his way out of the Hazy Maze Cave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luigi is driving around Lethal Lava Land. Avoiding to fall into the lava below him. He has fallen into lava before, but he was on fire, once he came out. Even he felt his skin melting him. But luckily, Lakitu pours water on him, before he even dies from burning.<p>

Luigi: "**Come on, Luigi... don't be a coward!**"

Luigi continues driving. And eventually, he manages to get past the bridges, firebars, and the Bowser Puzzle without a scratch. He continues onwards, watching out where to drive. Suddenly, a large fireball rams into Luigi, causing him to spin out for a short time, and nearly fall into the sea of lava. Thankfully, he barely survives it, and continues towards the island, where instead of a Big Bully, a pipe is in its place. Luigi takes a sigh, as he enters the pipe, and hopes, that he will muster up his courage in the Mushroom Cup.

* * *

><p>Koopa Troopa is sweating a lot in the Shifting Sand Land. He looks around, and follows the sand that is guiding him towards the warp pipe. However, as he comes to the blocks floating above the dark quicksand, he immediately becomes afraid of the Tox Box. He does not want to be flattened by it, so he has to keep on alert. He wonders, how the race itself will play out, in a situation like this with other racers. They will push him off, no doubt. Unless his allies, Yoshi and Luigi are the only ones along with him.<p>

Koopa Troopa: "**Alright... careful, Koopa... you can do this!**"

He slowly drives towards the Tox Box, and calculates, where the holes of the Tox Boxes are going to strike. And eventually, he doesn't become afraid of the Tox Boxes anymore, but still has to keep a keen eye, of where the Tox Boxes could come from.

Koopa Troopa: "**Alright... almost the-**"

That's when he is flattened by a Tox Box, and squished into a pancake. Causing him to drive wobbly, and accidentally falll into the quicksand. However, he is picked up by Lakitu, and dropped near the dark quicksand. He breathes a sigh of relief, as he continues onwards to see an oasis. He wants to stop there, and drink, but he knows, he has to complete a test run. He quickly enters the warp pipe near the oasis, and is happy to come out of the horrid sweat-inducing Shifting Sand Land.

* * *

><p>The three meet again, and are transported to the final area. The staircase at the top of Peach's Castle.<p>

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, from this point on, this should be straightforward. All the racers have to get past the skies. However, there aren't as many hazards, as when Bowser took over Peach's Castle that one time. Anyways, let's conclude the Mushroom Cup test run!"

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa & Luigi: "Alright... we're ready to end this!"

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "**Get ready, get set, GO!"**

* * *

><p>The three immediately start driving up the stairs, and land in the hole leading to the skies. Here, they have to perform a power slide, and constantly be on alert to not fall off. They also have to avoid a few fire bars here and there, as they accelerate upwards the area they are in. Eventually, they manage to get into the pipe leading to the arena, where Bowser usually is at. However, instead of Bowser there, they see a large star in his place. But they have to avoid the flames around the star, and touch it. Once they do touch it, they are transported back outside of Peach's Castle, and cross the finish line. Successfully having covered up the Mushroom Cup, having adapted to every course of the Mushroom Cup.<p>

Yoshi: "WE DID IT, YOU TWO! WE DID IT!"

The three laugh joyfully, as Lakitu arrives. Smiling.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Fantastic work, you three. You've successfully adapted to the Mushroom Cup tracks. Now, only one more test remains."

Luigi: "The Mushroom Cup..."

Lakitu nods, as he tells, who's going to be in the race.

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Now, concerning who is going to be in the Mario Kart Tournament, here is the list!"

Lakitu pulls out a chart, that explains, who's going to be in the race.

Mario

Luigi

Yoshi

Koopa Troopa

Princess Rosalina

Princess Peach

Daisy

Bowser

Waluigi

Wario

Bowser Jr.

Donkey Kong

Red-Shelled Lakitu: "Looks like a big day is ahead of you in the next two days... see you three in the Mushroom Cup! And remember. Yoshi will be the leader of the team, since he knows, what to do!"

Lakitu then leaves, as he opens the gate for Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Luigi to leave through.

Yoshi: "Well...what should we do?"

Koopa Troopa: "That's what we are going to talk about tonight. Alright? We will meet at Yoshi's House, and talk about our plan to give Mario a taste of losing!"

Yoshi and Luigi nod, as they drive away into their respective homes. Luigi going to Mario's House, Yoshi going to his own house, and Koopa Troopa driving to his home, where ever it is.

* * *

><p>When Luigi arrives home, he is immediately slapped hard in the face.<p>

Luigi: "OW!"

Mario: "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, THAT YOU ALONG WITH YOSHI AND KOOPA TROOPA WERE CHEATING!"

Mario is steaming mad, having fireballs in his hands.

Luigi: "B-bro... I-"

Mario: "I DON'T CARE, WHAT YOU'RE SAYING... WHEN THE MUSHROOM CUP BEGINS, I AM GOING TO BE FOCUSING ON YOU THREE, RATHER THAN THE OTHERS. YOU SWINES!"

He causes Luigi to run to his bedroom, and Luigi locks the door, before Mario can start burning him with the fireballs.

Luigi: "**I have to get out of here, NOW!**"

Luigi immediately opens up his window, as he sees burn marks on the door.

Mario: "LUIGI, OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

He becomes afraid, and jumps out of the window, and closes it, so Mario will have some time to figure out, where Luigi went.

Luigi: "**Alright, now to get into my L Charger, AND LEAVE!**"

Luigi finds his L Charger, and locks the door to Mario's House, since he has the key to Mario's House too.

Mario: "LUIGI, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON YOU! COME HERE!"

Luigi immediately drives away from Mario's House, as he looks behind him, driving into the forest, before Mario can come out of the house, and burn Luigi with his scorching hot fireballs.

**Author's Note: Wow... talk about sudden changes into atmosphere. O_O**

**Alright, that does it for Chapter 1! I hope, you had a fun time reading Chapter 1, because Chapter 2 is going to be a hell of a chapter to read through! Like Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will have 4 parts. And now, the fun begins, as the Mario Kart Tournament begins.**

**LET THE SLAUGHTERING OF THE INNOCENCE COMMENCE!**


	6. Chapter 2: Part 1: The Tournament Begins

Having conquered the four tracks, and now all prepared for the Mushroom Cup, are Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Luigi. Yoshi and Koopa Troopa are at Yoshi's House, waiting for Luigi to come.

Koopa Troopa: "Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day. I can't wait to tackle Mario!"

Yoshi: "Yeah... it's time for Mario to have a taste of losing for once. Because, he can't always be a Mario Kart God."

Suddenly, they see Luigi driving towards them. Fear and sorrow and his eyes.

Yoshi: "LUIGI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Yoshi runs towards Luigi, who looks extremely afraid.

Luigi: "M...Mario... he nearly killed me..."

Koopa Troopa: "Wait, WHAT!? Why would Mario kill you!?"

Luigi sits down, shaking in fear and anxiety.

Luigi: "M...Mario f-found out... that we have... b-been racing b-before the Mushroom Cup even began... and l-let me tell y-you... he... is... n-not... HAPPY."

Luigi is helped up by Yoshi, as Yoshi has anger in his eyes.

Yoshi: "Alright, I think, Mario has gone far enough. He tried to kill HIS OWN BROTHER!"

Koopa Troopa: "Let's start planning, on what to do on the Mushroom Cup."

Yoshi: "Right, because teamwork is the key to success during a Mario Kart Tournament. Even if someone else on the team makes it onto first, we can share the glory and victory with each other."

Luigi: "So, which course should we discuss first?"

Yoshi: "The Mole-Grass Cliffs, of course. And I already have an idea, on what to do."

Koopa Troopa & Luigi: "We're listening."

Yoshi: "When we are about to arrive to the cannon, we drop a banana peel on the glider pad, so that Lakitu will have to come, and pick the racer up. Remember, our primary target is Mario. So we have to focus on him mainly."

Luigi: "B-but... he said, that he is also going to focus on us!"

Yoshi: "Luigi, we're three. He is only one. How could he possibly manage to defeat the team?"

Luigi: "He is very determined to win the tournament, and will use a green shell to shoot at a banana peel, so he won't have to spin out. And he will adapt to our strategy, during the 2nd lap of the Mole-Grass Cliffs!"

Koopa Troopa: "Then we have to focus on him. And I already have an amazing idea, on how to deal with Mario."

Yoshi: "Really? How?"

Koopa Troopa: "If I can manage to get a Super Leaf, I can use it to continously spin out Mario, so he will waste a lot of time. So much so, that he is guaranteed to be sent back to 12th place."

Luigi: "That is not that bad of an idea there, Koopa Troopa. Any other places, we need to place banana peels?"

Yoshi: "Well, there's the gap between the normal, and anti-gravity section. We can place a banana peel there, so the racers can spin out!"

Luigi: "Again, great idea. But Mario will probably use a green, or red shell to counter that."

Yoshi: "The only way, that we can succeed in the Mushroom Cup, is to focus on Mario, and not the other racers. And if we are lucky enough to help someone during the Mushroom Cup, they might join our team!"

Koopa Troopa: "Like Bowser?"

Yoshi: "Ehhhhh... probably. But anyways, we have to get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow. And remember. Do not hit each other. I won't hit you two, and you two won't hit me, or each other."

The three nod at each other, as Yoshi goes back to sleep, and Koopa Troopa and Luigi go to their respective homes. With the exception of Luigi, since he became evicted by his brother.

* * *

><p>Luigi arrives to Princess Daisy's home, and knocks on her door. Some seconds later, Princess Daisy opens the door.<p>

Princess Daisy: "Luigi? What are you doing here?"

Luigi: "Mario outcast me."

Princess Daisy: "Wait, what!? Are you making that up?"

Luigi: "I'm not making that up at all. He literally outcast me, when he said, that I along with Yoshi and Koopa Troopa were practicing on the four Mushroom Cup courses. He's not a hero anymore to me. He's a villain."

Princess Daisy looks shocked, and looks down.

Princess Daisy: "I'm... sorry to hear that, Luigi... come. You can come with me, and sleep on the couch. You can tell me more about the fight between you and Mario yesterday."

Luigi smiles at Princess Daisy, as he starts sleeping on the couch.

Princess Daisy: "Good night, Luigi. See you during the Mushroom Cup."

She puts a blanket over Luigi, as she gets up to her own room to get some sleep. Anticipating the upcoming Mushroom Cup. However, she has a feeling, that tomorrow is going to be violent. She shrugs this off, as she goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Luigi screams, as he is being chased down by Mario in his Red Racer. Throwing shells and fireballs at him.<p>

Luigi: "Mario, STOP! WE'RE BROTHERS!"

Mario charges up a large fireball, as he replies in a sadistic voice.

Mario: "I have no brothers..."

Mario throws the fireball at Luigi, as Luigi screams in the flames of pure agony.

* * *

><p>Luigi lets out a scream, as he wakes up. Causing Princess Daisy to run downstairs.<p>

Princess Daisy: "Luigi, are you alright!?"

Luigi: "N-no... I just had a nightmare, where Mario scorched me with his fireballs during the Mushroom Cup..."

Princess Daisy looks at Luigi with a sad frown, as she walks towards him.

Princess Daisy: "Listen, Luigi. Why don't you like Mario anymore? Is something wrong with the Mario Kart Tournament?"

Luigi: "Actually... yes... I don't really like my brother anymore, since he keeps me away from adventuring with him. And only concerning about my safety. He even starts to show no sympathy for anybody anymore. The only one he truly sympathizes, is Princess Peach. His friends, he never sympathizes! And he just takes Mario Kart Tournaments way too seriously..."

Princess Daisy sits next to him, looking at him with a questioning face.

Princess Daisy: "You know... I kinda have to agree with you. Mario just takes racing far too seriously in my opinion. Always seeming to be obsessed of getting gold trophies every time."

Luigi: "That's why, I have a solution. Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and I have formed a team."

Princess Daisy: "A team? What kind of team?"

Luigi looks down. A slight pause, until he starts talking again.

Luigi: "A team, where we try to focus on giving Mario a taste of losing for once. He can't always win a Mario Kart Tournament. Nobody's perfect, and it's time for him to know the true meaning of racing. Not about being number 1, but racing for fun instead."

Princess Daisy smiles, as she stands up.

Princess Daisy: "Well, I do want to help. But I don't want to be punished by your brother. So I have to follow his rules of racing."

Luigi: "Can you at least show some sympathy towards me, if I get hit?"

Princess Daisy: "I'll try to sympathize you. Anyways, good night, Luigi."

She goes back to her room, and closes the door. Leaving Luigi alone on the couch.

Luigi: "**Good night, Yoshi and Koopa Troopa... time for a big day tomorrow.**"

Luigi then goes to sleep, hoping to share his glory along with his two new friends, and complete the Mushroom Cup.

* * *

><p>When Luigi wakes up, he hears knocking on the door, and walks over to open it.<p>

Luigi: "Hello?"

He hears the voice of Yoshi and Koopa Troopa. Their voices sound excited, and serious at the same time.

Yoshi: "Luigi, are you ready for the Mushroom Cup!? We both are!"

Luigi: "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming! Have you seen Daisy, by any chance?"

That's when Princess Daisy come out in her biker outfit. Obviously going to use a bike during the tournament.

Princess Daisy: "Good morning, Luigi! I made something for you to eat, while you were asleep. It's best, that you get ready for the Mushroom Cup!"

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa come in, and Princess Daisy welcomes the two.

Princess Daisy: "Why, hello, Yoshi and Koopa Troopa! I see, you two are ready for the next Mario Kart Tournament?"

Yoshi: "Yeah, we are! I am so going to wreck everyone during the competition!"

Princess Daisy: "That's the dinosaur I know."

Princess Daisy pads on Yoshi's head, as she goes into her garage to get into her bike.

Koopa Troopa: "So, looks like, you have to stay with Daisy now, huh?"

Luigi: "Yeah. Mario envicted me from his house. And I dare not to go back there."

Yoshi: "I understand, Luigi. I saw, that you were trembling with a few scorch marks here and there. It's obviously Mario, who did that to you."

Luigi: "Mhm. And he gave me a slap in the face."

Koopa Troopa: "A SLAP IN THE FACE!?"

Luigi: "Yeah... talk about brother abuse. However, that abuse will end, as soon as we complete Rainbow Road on the Special Cup!"

Koopa Troopa and Yoshi nod, imagining, how they come out as the victorious.

Yoshi: "Alright. Since I am the strategist, the Mole-Grass Cliffs should be a good place to start. But the strategy really begins at Mario Circuit."

Luigi: "Driving through Peach's Castle?"

Yoshi nods, as Luigi finishes up eating his breakfast.

Luigi: "Well, let's get going! It's time to show Mario, that he shouldn't always win!"

The three get outside, and see Princess Daisy coming out as well on her Sport Bike.

Princess Daisy: "Well? Shall we go to the first Mushroom Cup course?"

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa & Luigi: "You bet!"

The four start driving on the road. Ready to tackle the 9th annual Mario Kart Tournament. However in a bush, a shadowy figure starts following the four on the way to the first course, the Mole-Grass Cliffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, this is just a prologue to Chapter 2 of my fanfiction! The depression part of Yoshi will come back, but for now, just wait for Chapter 2: Part 1. Because this is where the fun begins!<strong>

**This is Lord Apoplexy, signing out!**


	7. Chapter 2: Part 2: Racing on the Cliffs

It took them some time, but they managed to make it just in time to see the ceremony start. And as in every Mario Kart Tournament, Toadsworth is the host of the 9th annual Mario Kart Tournament.

Toadsworth: "Why, greetings, everyone. I am your host for the 9th annual Mario Kart Tournament. You may know me as the mayor of Toad Town, and being the caretaker of Princess Peach. It's time for the Mario Kart Tournament to begin!"

Everyone in the crowd cheers, as Toadsworth allow the Red-Shelled Lakitu's brother announce the racers.

Yoshi: "Alright, are you two ready?"

Luigi: "I definately am!"

Koopa Troopa: "Me too! Let's begin our mission!"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, everyone. When I say the name of the racer, the racer comes out, who is mentioned. So, are you ready, everyone!?"

The crowd cheers, obviously wanting to see the racers. As the Green-Shelled Lakitu nods.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Coming first, is the famed hero in the Mushroom Kingdom. The one clad in red, and been the undefeated champion of Mario Kart... MARIO!"

Mario drives out in his Red Monster-Wheeled Red Racer, waving to the crowd.

Mario: "It's-a-me! MARIO!"

The crowd supporting Mario cheers, as Lakitu smiles.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "The next one to come, is the brother to the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! Arch-nemesis to the King of Boos... LUIGI!"

Luigi drives out on his L Charger. Looking at the crowd, who are cheering for him.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Next up, is the lovely princess clad in pink. The princess, who keeps getting rescued by Mario... PRINCESS PEACH!"

Princess Peach drives out in her Sugarscoot. Wearing her biker outfit, as the crowd cheers again.

Princess Peach: "Hello, everyone! Peach here!"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright... everyone, here is your favorite cute green dinosaur, YOSHI!"

Koopa Troopa: "Go on! I'll be cheering you on!"

Yoshi drives out of the curtains, performing a power slide, and waving to the crowd, as the latter lets out a huge burst of applause at Yoshi's trick.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Wow, and I can see, that our eating machine is ready for everything!"

Lakitu chuckles, as he continues his introductions to the racer.

* * *

><p>Luigi looks at Mario, who looks back at him sternfully.<p>

Mario: "So... you've decided to muster your courage, and race against me, hm?"

Luigi: "Yeah. You win way too often, and never sympathize for the other racers! You're no longer a hero to me, bro. You're a villain."

Mario laughs, as he snaps back at Luigi.

Mario: "Says the one, who is afraid of everything. When we start on first Mushroom Cup course, I will be sure, to hit none other, than YOU, YOSHI, AND KOOPA TROOPA."

Luigi: "Be that way, Mario. We're three, you're one. How could you possibly defeat all 3 of us in a Mario Kart Tournament?"

Mario smiles, and pretends to be all cheerful, and happy.

Luigi: "**That... ugh. Don't think about Mario now. Think about helping Yoshi, and Koopa Troopa during the race! That's what matters!"**

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Last, but not least... KOOPA TROOPA!"

Koopa Troopa drives out, as the crowd cheers for the green turtle. Driving towards Yoshi in a dominatable fashion, and parking next to Yoshi.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, our racers are all here! So let's officially begin... THE 9TH MARIO KART TOURNAMENT!"

The racers leave the stage, as the crowd cheers. Following the racers on the road to the first Mushroom Cup course, the Mole-Grass Cliffs.

Yoshi: "Alright. You two know, what the plan is. Right?"

Koopa Troopa: "Yeah. Harass Mario, lay banana peels before the anti-gravity sections, and before the cannon."

Luigi: "Koopa Troopa summed it all up for us."

Yoshi: "And remember. If someone on our team is about to be hit by a blue shell, use a Super Horn, or perhaps take the blow for the racer about to be hit by the blue shell. Alright?"

Koopa Troopa and Luigi nod, as they continue driving on the road. Looking at Mario cheering for the crowd, who are cheering for him.

* * *

><p>When the racers arrive to the Mole-Grass Cliffs, they immediately ready themselves by going to the starting line. Above the clouds, Yoshi notices the Red-Shelled Lakitu. Winking, and giving the three a thumbs up, of what to do on the race.<p>

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright. Here are the racers, and scores."

**Mario: Red Monster-Wheeled Red Racer.**

**Points: 0**

**Luigi: Azure Roller-Wheeled L Charger.**

**Points: 0**

**Princess Peach: Blue Standard-Wheeled Sugarscoot.**

**Points: 0**

**Yoshi: Slim-Wheeled Growlster.**

**Points: 0**

**Wario: Monster-Wheeled Badwagon.**

**Points: 0**

**Waluigi: Off-Road-Wheeled Duke.**

**Points: 0**

**Bowser: Monster-Wheeled Sports Coupé.**

**Points: 0**

**Princess Daisy: Standard-Wheeled Sport Bike.**

**Points: 0**

**Rosalina: Azure Roller-Wheeled Comet.**

**Points: 0**

**Bowser Jr.: Metal-Wheeled Tri-Speeder.**

**Points: 0**

**Shy Guy: Crimson Slim-Wheeled Biddybuggy.**

**Points: 0**

**Donkey Kong: Wood-Wheeled Barrel Train.**

**Points: 0**

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright. Is everyone ready!?"

The racers let out their battle cries. Obviously ready.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Then in that case..."

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Luigi look at each other. Knowing, what to do.

Yoshi: "Alright... time to harass Mario, ok?"

The two nod at Yoshi, as they look back at Lakitu, who pulls out his 3-dotted sign.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**READY!"**

Everyone put their hands on the steering wheel. Ready to compete in the 9th Annual Mushroom Cup.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**GET SET!**"

The racers rev up their engines. Mario looking angrily at Luigi, knowing that he has become a race traitor for him, and will do everything to stop Luigi from getting 1st place.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**GO!**"

That's when everyone except for Waluigi, Shy Guy, and Bowser Jr. Who revved up the engines too early in excitement. Causing their engines to stop working for a second or two.

* * *

><p>Yoshi grabs an item box, and immediately, he becomes lucky. He gets triple red shells. He then grabs the secret build-in communicator, and talks to Koopa Troopa and Luigi.<p>

Yoshi: "I got triple red shells!"

Luigi: "_Great! Fire them at Mario, Princess Peach, and Wario!_"

Yoshi fires the first red shell, which hits Wario. Causing the yellow-clad racer to be thrown off the track.

Yoshi then fires the second red shell at Princess Peach, which hits the princess, just as she is about to get into the anti-gravity section. Causing her to plummet below the track, and be fished up by Lakitu.

Yoshi: "**Alright... now to hit Mario...**"

Yoshi throws the Red Shell at Mario, but Mario pulls out a banana peel just in time from grabbing an item box. Which causes the Red Shell and the banana peel to be destroyed.

Yoshi: "Hmph, better grab an item box by the cannon, that Mario grabbed!"

Yoshi grabs the second item box, as he is shot out of the cannon. Luckily, getting another Red Shell. As soon as he gets it, he hurls the red shell at Mario, causing Mario to spin out, and land on the patch of grass.

Yoshi: "Yo-yo!"

Yoshi says in a laughing matter, as he passes Mario. And so does Donkey Kong, and Bowser Jr.

* * *

><p>Mario regains focus, and sees his brother pass by him.<p>

Mario: "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

He grabs a nearby item box, and gets a bob-omb. He then throws the bomb at his brother, causing the green-clad plumber to be blown up, and spun out.

Mario: "Bye bye, Luigi..."

Mario says in a sinister, but cheerful voice, as he passes his brother. Koopa Troopa yelling into the communication device.

Koopa Troopa: "_LUIGI, GRAB THE RED SHELL, THAT I AM ABOUT TO THROW TOWARDS YOU!_"

Luigi sees Koopa Troopa hurling the red shell, and he then grabs the red shell, and throws it at the next racer, which is Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: "AHWAWAWA!"

Luigi and Koopa Troopa pass by Bowser Jr., causing the koopa prince to be enraged by him getting hit.

Bowser Jr.: "COME BACK HERE, YOU CHEATERS!"

Koopa Troopa and Luigi grab an item box, and both get triple red shells.

Luigi: "Ready?"

Koopa Troopa: "Ready when you are!"

The two fire the first red shell. Luigi's first red shell hits Shy Guy, who falls flat on his back, as his kart lands on him.

Luigi: "Ow, that looked like it hurt..."

Luigi feels sympathetic for Shy Guy, but must keep going.

Koopa Troopa's red shell hits Waluigi, who crashes into a wall of blocks.

Koopa Troopa: "Take that, sucker!"

The duo fire the next red shells, and the shells home in on Bowser, and Donkey Kong. Bowser and Donkey Kong letting out a scream, as they are hit, are spun out.

Koopa Troopa: "Hey, boss! See ya later!"

Bowser lets out a roar, as he spews fire in the air.

Bowser: "MY MINION MAKES FUN OF HIS MASTER!? HE SHALL GET HIS DEATH WISH COMING, ALRIGHT!"

Koopa Troopa and Luigi pull a high five, as they get into the cannon again, and fly towards the other side. Seeing Yoshi behind Mario.

* * *

><p>Mario: "So... you are working with Luigi, huh?"<p>

Mario bumps furiously onto Yoshi, as Yoshi bumps back. The two later grab an item box, with Yoshi getting a Super Leaf, and Mario getting a banana peel.

Yoshi: "Let's see, how you like being HARASSED!"

Yoshi pulls his Super Leaf, and starts tail whipping Mario, causing the red-clad plumber to spin out continously, and Yoshi tail whips Mario. Again, and again, until the Super Leaf vanishes. Before it vanishes, Yoshi lands one final harsh strike on Mario, causing the red-capped plumber to spin out again. Yoshi drives, before Mario can regain his conscious.

Mario: "Oh, he's GOING TO GET IT NOW. ONCE I AM DONE WITH HIM, AND HIS FRIENDS!"

He grabs an item box, and to his convenience, he gets the dreaded Blue Shell.

The three racers have made it into the final lap, as Luigi and Koopa Troopa are in first, and second place. With Yoshi currently in 11th place, and Mario in 12th place.

Luigi: "So, should we hit the racers behind us!?"

Koopa Troopa: "Yes, that's what I am thinking! Grab an item box!"

The two grab an item box, as they get into the anti-gravity section. Luigi getting triple banana peels, and Koopa Troopa getting a green shell.

Luigi: "Just going to place the banana peels here-"

He hears a red shell coming, as he blocks it with a banana peel. A second red shell arrives, and hits Luigi's second banana peel, and the last red shell hits Luigi's last banana peel.

Luigi: "Blast it!"

The two find out, that Princess Peach fired them.

Luigi: "WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF!?"

Koopa Troopa fires a green shell at Princess Peach, and makes her spin out furiously, as she lands on a patch of grass.

That's when, the duo hear a scream in the distance.

Mario: "TIME FOR ME TO RUIN YOUR DAY, LUIGI!"

The duo then see Mario throw a Blue Shell coming straight towards Luigi.

Koopa Troopa: "NO!"

Koopa Troopa helps Luigi as fast he can, by driving to first place, before the blue shell hits Luigi and takes the blow for the green-clad plumber. The blue shell causing a blue explosion just like in the previous Mario Kart Tournaments. Luigi continues onwards, and goes into the cannon, as Peach and Rosalina pass by a seemingly injured Koopa Troopa.

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Mario are at 6th, and 5th place. As the two seem to be bumping into each other continously.<p>

Mario: "TAKE... THIS!"

Mario then rams his kart onto Yoshi, causing Yoshi's Growlster to be thrown aside.

Yoshi: "Oh, you think this is funny?"

He grabs an item box, and is lucky enough to get a Star.

Yoshi: "Now we're talking... HEY MARIO!"

Mario looks behind, to see Yoshi transform into an aura of flashing colors.

Yoshi: "HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, MARIO!"

He rams straight into Mario. Even with Mario's great dodging skills, he is devastatingly spun out by Yoshi, as he sees the green dinosaur demolishing the other racers coming in his path.

Mario: "You... CANNOT NOT WIN THIS ROUND!"

Mario screams, as he grabs an item box, and gets a Golden Mushroom.

Yoshi continues onwards, demolishing everyone in his path, until he transforms back into his normal form. And is surprised to see, that Luigi and Princess Peach are in front of him.

Yoshi: "Hey, Peach and Luigi!"

Yoshi grabs an item box, and throws a red shell at Princess Peach, causing her to be spun out, and stop dead in her tracks.

Suddenly, the two hear Mario screaming, as he dashes past the racers.

Mario: "LUIGI, I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

But Luigi sees an item box, and grabs it. Luckily, getting a green shell. He then turns around, and tells Yoshi to move out of the way.

Luigi: "Time to teach my brother the meaning OF MARIO KART!"

Luigi then aims at Mario. His furious eyes causing him to shiver.

Luigi: "Hold it..."

Mario's frown makes Luigi think, that Mario and him are no longer brothers.

Luigi: "Hold it...!"

Mario is close to the close, and so are Yoshi and Luigi. And that's when Luigi throws the green shell at Mario.

Luigi: "FIRE!"

The green shell hits Mario, causing the red-capped plumber to be slowed down to a halt, and losing the Golden Mushroom. The crowd supporting Mario boos at the red-capped plumber, while the crowd supporting Luigi cheers, as he got first place.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "LOOKS LIKE LUIGI WON THE MOLE-GRASS CLIFFS! EVERYONE, CHEER FOR FOR THE GREEN-CAPPED PLUMBER!"

Yoshi looks at Luigi, smiling.

Yoshi: "Fantastic work, Luigi. Our plan is going, just as we thought!"

Luigi: "And it's all thanks to you, Yoshi. Without you forming the team, we would never have worked together as friends to give my brother a taste of losing for once."

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Everyone, here are the results of the race!"

**Luigi: 15 Points**

**Yoshi: 12 Points**

**Rosalina: 10 Points**

**Princess Daisy: 9 Points**

**Princess Peach: 8 Points**

**Mario: 7 Points**

**Bowser: 6 Points**

**Koopa Troopa: 5 Points**

**Donkey Kong: 4 Points**

**Bowser Jr.: 3 Points**

**Wario: 2 Points**

**Waluigi: 1 Point**

* * *

><p>When Yoshi and Luigi see Koopa Troopa driving towards the two, they notice, that he looks seriously injured. So the two drive towards him, worrying looks on them.<p>

Yoshi: "Koopa Troopa! Are you alright!?"

Koopa Troopa coughs harshly, as he forms a weak smile.

Koopa Troopa: "I am. Thanks."

Luigi: "No. Thank YOU, Koopa Troopa. If you hadn't taken the blow for me, me and Yoshi would've lost to Mario."

Koopa Troopa smiles, as the three racers start driving towards the exit of the Mole-Grass Cliffs, and seeing the other racers following along.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, you all! Break's over! Time for the next course! Follow me to the next course, because now things are getting exciting here!"

Yoshi looks at Luigi and Koopa Troopa.

Yoshi: "So, are you two ready for the next Mushroom Cup course? And perhaps my favorite of the Mushroom Cup?"

Luigi and Koopa Troopa nod, as they start driving along with the other racers to the next Mushroom Cup course. The Caverns of the Swoop.


	8. Chapter 2: Part 3: A Crystalline Race

(Mario's POV)

**I cannot believe, that those three idiots have been cheating this entire time... the three are tag teaming on me, which is unfair! I should be the one who wins these tournaments, and not anybody ELSE! This body that I am possessing has been USELESS to me... when those three idiots are done with the Mushroom Cup, I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY HELL, WHERE THEY WILL BURN AND INCINERATE TO THE VERY BONES THAT REMAIN OF THEM!**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Yoshi, Luigi, and Koopa Troopa along with the other racers drive towards a cave with a large gaping hole.

Yoshi: "Hey, Koops?"

Koopa Troopa: "Yeah, Yoshi?"

Yoshi: "This is my favorite track out of all four courses in the Mushroom Cup..."

Koopa Troopa: "And why is that?"

Yoshi: "Just you wait, and see."

The racers arrive to the cave, as Bowser comes out of his kart.

Bowser: "So, this is the next course? We race in that cave?"

Bowser Jr.: "I think so, daddy. Why else wouldn't we be here?"

That's when Mario power slides past the other racers, and looks at the gate.

Mario: "Well, here we are... the second course of the Mushroom Cup..."

Mario looks angrily at Luigi, and then smiles again.

Mario: "Lakitu, we're ready to enter the course!"

The Green-Shelled Lakitu nods, as he opens the gates to the cave. The racers enter their respective karts, and drive into the dark cave.

Princess Peach: "It's too dark in here... why is this a-"

That's when Princess Peach is cut off, as the crystals around them illuminate the cave with their beautiful colors.

Everyone: "Wow..."

Everyone is in a gaze, as they look around. Watching the beautiful crystals surrounding them.

Mario: "Now this... is beautiful..."

Princess Peach: "I sure have to agree... I've never seen a Mario Kart track this beautiful!"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Heh, I've started thinking more creatively about the tracks we should race on. And this is the second course of the Mushroom Cup! Your garages are over there at the red crystals!"

* * *

><p>Everyone drives towards the crystals, and enter their respective garage to look at their karts, if they are in perfect condition for the upcoming race in the cave. Yoshi himself, is in a cave filled with green crystals. Looking at his Growlster happily.<p>

Yoshi: "How I can't wait to race on this track."

Mario: "**ME TOO.**"

Yoshi hears a demonic-like voice, turns around. He screams, as he sees Mario with red eyes.

Yoshi: "M-Mario... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Mario smiles, as he takes out a blade that is purple, and razor-sharp.

Mario: "**How I've waited to taste blood, and take your soul, poor Yoshi... don't you know, why I am so violent nowadays towards Bowser's army? Dropping you off into abysses to rot in Hell? Stomping on the goombas, koopa troopas, and all other creatures on the Mushroom Kingdom without remorse...?**"

Yoshi backs away, as the seemingly-possessed Mario walks towards Yoshi. Ready to kill Yoshi. However, just before Mario can kill Yoshi, the Green-Shelled Lakitu's voice is heard.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright! The race is about to begin! Get in your karts, everyone!"

Mario growls, and throws Yoshi onto the Growlster.

Mario: "**IF YOU TALK TO LAKITU, OR ANYBODY ELSE ABOUT THIS, I WILL GRAB YOUR BLOOD-STAINED INNARDS, AND STRANGLE YOU WITH IT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**"

Mario leaves the garage, and makes his purple blade vanish. His eyes no longer red.

Yoshi looks at the garage door. Staring in disbelief and confusion.

Yoshi: "**D-did... Mario just try to kill me...!?**"

Yoshi's mind is running wild, as he shakes his head.

Yoshi: "**No, Yoshi... don't think of that now... you have a race to win!**"

Yoshi gets onto his Growlster, and starts driving out of the garage. Seeing that the other racers are ready.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright. Follow me, everyone!"

* * *

><p>Everyone follows Lakitu to the starting line. Ready to tackle the Caverns of the Swoop.<p>

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright. Let me give you all the points so far!"

**Luigi: 15 points**

**Yoshi: 12 points**

**Rosalina: 10 points**

**Princess Daisy: 9 points**

**Princess Peach: 8 points**

**Mario: 7 points**

**Bowser: 6 points**

**Koopa Troopa: 5 points**

**Donkey Kong: 4 points**

**Bowser Jr.: 3 points**

**Wario: 2 points**

**Waluigi: 1 point**

* * *

><p>Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, is everyone ready?"<p>

Everyone let out their battle cries, letting Lakitu know, that they are ready to tackle the second Mushroom Cup course.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Then in that case... let's begin this crystalline adventure!"

Lakitu then pulls out the 3-dotted signal.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**3**"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**2**"

Everyone revs up their engines. Looking at the beautiful crystals in front of them.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**1**"

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Luigi nod at each other. Ready to tag team on Mario.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**GO!**"

Everyone, except for Princess Peach, Wario, Waluigi, and Princess Daisy get their power boosts. And when Lakitu looks at the four racers, he notices, that the four are dazzled by the crystals.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Um, hey... you four? GET RACING!"

The four racers snap out of their trance, and notice, that the other racers are gone.

Princess Peach: "YEEE! We shouldn't have looked at those crystals!"

Princess Peach immediately speeds off, as Princess Daisy, Wario, and Waluigi start tailing her.

* * *

><p>When Luigi, Yoshi, and Koopa Troopa gather up, they start talking to each other. Forming a strategy.<p>

Luigi: "Alright, you three listening?"

Yoshi: "LOOK OUT!"

Luigi and the two turn to the right to avoid hitting the wall.

Koopa Troopa: "It's best, that we do not talk during a race! Grab that item box there!"

The three grab the item boxes, Yoshi getting a red shell, Koopa Troopa getting triple banana peels, and Luigi getting a green shell.

Luigi: "Shall we make some chaos in these caves?"

Koopa Troopa and Yoshi nod at Luigi, as they pull out the items they got from the item boxes, Koopa Troopa making a line of Banana Peels, Yoshi throwing the red shell backwards, and Luigi throwing the green shell along with the red shell. Some seconds later, they hear the chaos behind them.

Yoshi: "Hehehehehehe..."

Suddenly, they hear Mario's voice behind them.

Mario: "Guess who's ready to FRY YOU UP!?"

A fireball passes the three racers, as Luigi looks behind him.

Luigi: "It's Mario... WATCH OUT!"

A fireball passes by Yoshi, as the three make it to the part, where they have to utilize their hanggliders.

Koopa Troopa: "EVERYONE, SPLIT UP!"

Yoshi takes the left path, Luigi takes the right path, and Koopa Troopa takes the middle path.

Mario: "You three think, that you were safe from me? I DON'T THINK SO!"

Mario takes the path, where Yoshi took, and grabs an incoming item box. To his conveniance, he gets triple red shells.

Mario: "**TIME TO SEND THESE THREE RACERS TO THE DEPTHS OF MY HELL.**"

Mario fires a red shell to Yoshi, who repels the shell with a banana peel from the item box he got.

Mario: "A SIMPLE BANANA PEEL WON'T WORK AGAINST THREE RED SHELLS. PREPARE TO DIE!"

Mario throws a second red shell towards Yoshi. However, Yoshi manages to land on safe ground, just before he gets hit by a red shell.

Mario: "LUIGI, WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!"

Luigi looks behind him, only to see a red shell coming towards him, and sending him flying into a wall.

Luigi: "WAAAAAAA!"

He says, before hitting the wall.

Yoshi: "LUIGI!"

Yoshi looks at Mario, who is racing just behind Koopa Troopa.

Yoshi: "Alright, Mario... YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!"

Yoshi grabs an item box, and gets triple mushrooms. He then uses two of the mushrooms, and is just behind Mario.

Yoshi: "**Alright... now to wait for Mario to come to the part, where the racers have to watch out for the abyss below them, while avoiding the swoops.**"

Mario grabs an item box, and comes across an abyss.

Mario: "**Bye-bye, little turtle... YOU HAD A GOOD RU-**"

Before Mario can fire the red shell, he is pushed off of the track, and into the abyss. Letting out a scream, as he falls into the unknown depths below.

Yoshi: "Got you, you red menace!"

Koopa Troopa: "Thank you, Yoshi... I thought, I would've been done for!"

The two look behind them, to see Luigi tail whipping Mario, as the other racers pass by the two brothers.

* * *

><p>Mario: "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT, YOU IMBECILE!?"<p>

Luigi doesn't respond, as he lands a final strike on Mario, and drives away from the red-capped plumber.

Mario: "Alright... you asked for it."

Mario grabs an item box, and then transforms into a bullet bill. Letting out a scream, that only a demon can do.

Luigi: "OH, MY-"

Luigi barely avoids the incoming bullet bill, as it shoots past the other racers, demolishing the ones foolishly enough to come into its way. However, when Luigi grabs an item box, he gets a blue shell.

Thinking fast, he grabs the radio in the car, and talks to Yoshi and Koopa Troopa through the transmitter in his kart.

Luigi: "Hey, Yoshi and Koopa Troopa! I am about to throw a blue shell! Tell me, when it's time for me to throw it!"

Yoshi & Koopa Troopa: "_Got it!_"

The two say from the radio of Luigi's kart, as Luigi holds the Blue Shell.

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Koopa Troopa look behind them to see Bowser gaining up on the two.<p>

Bowser: "GET READY TO BE TOASTED!"

Bowser grabs an item box, and gets a red shell, and throws it at Koopa Troopa.

Bowser: "That's for making fun of me back at the previous cour-"

Bowser is then interrupted, as he sees a green shell coming towards him thrown by Yoshi.

Bowser: "Bowser, YOU IDIOT!"

Bowser screams, as he is hurled backwards by the green shell, and the Koopa Troopa races past him.

Koopa Troopa: "So long, King Bowser!"

Koopa Troopa chuckles, as Bowser regains consciousness, obviously angry towards the turtle for insulting him.

Bowser: "RAAAAAAAH! THAT'S THE SECOND TI-"

Bowser is hit by a lightning bolt used by Princess Peach.

Princess Peach: "Sorry, but I will have to squish you into a flattened pancake!"

And Princess Peach just does that to the racers she comes across. She nearly squishes Bowser, but is too late, and slips on a banana peel left by Bowser.

Bowser: "Suck on that, Princess. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bowser drives off, as Princess Peach grabs another item box, but is pushed off into the abyss. Screaming, as she falls down.

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa pass the starting line, and enter the second lap. They then hear a roaring sound behind them.

Yoshi: "What is... AHHHHHHHH!"

Koopa Troopa: "Wait, wha..."

Koopa Troopa shrieks, as he sees Mario behind them.

Mario: "Did you forget about ME!?"

Mario immediately bumps into the two, and causes the two to be pushed aside in brute force.

Yoshi: "KOOPA TROOPA! WITH ME!"

Koopa Troopa and Yoshi grab the item boxes, and throw a red shell at Mario, Mario blocking the two shells.

Mario: "Your efforts against me are futile. I WILL WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!"

Mario drives continously, as he power slides in the tunnel.

Yoshi: "We have to do something!"

Koopa Troopa: "Wait..."

Koopa Troopa grabs the radio, and talks to it.

Koopa Troopa: "LUIGI, FIRE THE SHELL!"

* * *

><p>Koopa Troopa: "<em>LUIGI, FIRE THE SHELL!<em>"

Luigi immediately nods, as he fires the blue shell, which demolishes the racers getting into his path.

Luigi: "Hehe!"

He passes by Rosalina and Daisy, as he drives as fast as he can past the racers the blue shell hit. Eventually coming up to Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: "You can't beat me, you green moustached freak!"

Luigi and Bowser Jr. bump into each other constantly, with Luigi overpowering Bowser Jr., sending him aside, and entering the second lap.

Bowser Jr.: "Eat shells, green moustached freak!"

Bowser Jr. then fires triple red shells, but Luigi blocks a red shell from luckily getting a star. Zipping past Donkey Kong and Wario.

Luigi: "Farewell, you two! And watch out from behind! That kid looks angry!"

Donkey Kong looks behind him, and gets hurled towards a wall by a red shell that Bowser Jr. threw at him.

Bowser Jr.: "Daddy's going to be proud! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Bowser Jr. laughs, as he throws the last red shell at Wario.

Bowser Jr.: "Smell ya later, losers!"

Bowser Jr. continues racing towards the part, where he has to power slide at the tunnels. And utilize the hangglider to get past the crystals. However, he can see some formations on the ceiling.

Bowser Jr.: "Wait... those formations weren't there befo-"

He then hits a crystal, and falls to the abyss below, letting out a scream.

* * *

><p>Mario: "GET A LOAD OF THIS, YOU TWO!"<p>

Mario puts down banana peels, that Yoshi and Koopa Troopa avoid.

Mario: "Still persistent, huh? I guess I will have to-"

Mario suddenly hears a siren, and sees a Blue Shell coming towards him.

Mario: "**DAMN THAT BLUE SHELL!**"

Mario: "I WILL TAKE YOU TWO WITH ME TO THE HELL YOU BELONG!"

Mario drives backwards, as the Blue Shell surrounds him.

Mario: "DIE, YOU RATS."

But his plan backfires, as right before Yoshi and Koopa Troopa are caught in the explosion, they zip past Mario.

Yoshi: "Hey, Mario! I'll send you a postcard from Blue Shell Heaven!"

Koopa Troopa and Yoshi laugh, as Mario regains control of his kart. However, he is then spun out again, as he is hit by Luigi who has the power of the stars.

Luigi: "Farewell, bro!"

Luigi, Yoshi, and Koopa Troopa then reunite, as they drive over the abyss. Avoiding the swoops that will push any racer off of the crystal they race on.

Mario drives past the swoops, only to be knocked off of the crystal by a swoop.

Mario: "**WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE SO UNLUCKY!?**"

Mario lets out a scream, as he falls into the abyss below. But is picked up by Lakitu.

* * *

><p>Yoshi: "Alright... we're almost done with this course! Only one more lap to go!"<p>

Koopa Troopa: "Is there anything, that happens during the last lap!?"

Yoshi: "Yes! At the mushrooms, a large crystal will fall down the middle route, and there are fuzzies on it! So be very careful!"

Koopa Troopa nods, as he along with the other two racers grab an item box.

Yoshi: "Alright. Time to fire this green shell."

Yoshi fires the green shell behind him, and it surprisingly hits Bowser

Bowser: "GRAAAAH!"

Luigi: "Hey, Bowser! You alright?"

Bowser: "Why should I care about you, you green capped menace!? OUT OF MY WAY!"

Bowser grabs an item box, and gets a Bob-Omb, then throws it at Yoshi and Koopa Troopa.

Bowser: "HEY, YOU TWO! EAT BOMBS!"

The Bob-Omb hits Yoshi and Koopa Troopa, who are sent flying towards the air.

Yoshi: "Ow! What was that for!?"

Bowser: "You obviously work with Mario, so I will have to blow you two up!"

Koopa Troopa: "Not anymore, Bowser... Mario's no longer a hero, HE IS A VILLAIN!"

Bowser: "For me, and my army. Yes. But if Luigi and Yoshi think he is a villain? HAHAHAHAHA! LAUGHABLE!"

Yoshi: "Look, we don't have time to chit-chat with other racers. We have a race to win!"

The three racers grab an item box, and when Luigi immediately grabs a red shell, he hurls it towards Bowser, who spins out from being hit.

Bowser: "Hmph, alright... FACE THE WRATH OF BOWSER!"

But Bowser already stops talking, as he sees the three racers having driven away. And he has fallen a few places behind.

Yoshi, Luigi, and Koopa Troopa power slide in the tunnel, and just when they arrive to the mushrooms, a large crystal falls down, destroying the middle route that Koopa Troopa wanted to take.

Koopa Troopa: "Wait, what!?"

Yoshi: "I told you! Come with me, Koops! Unless you want to fall down to the abyss!"

Koopa Troopa acknowledges the order from Yoshi and follows him. Eventually getting to the hangglider part again.

Koopa Troopa: "There are item boxes and coins on the crystals!"

Yoshi: "Yes, it is really risky. So I wouldn't recommend it."

Koopa Troopa looks down, and dives downwards towards the large crystal with fuzzies on it.

Koopa Troopa: "I am going down there likewise!"

Yoshi nods at Koopa Troopa, as he continues onwards towards safe ground, so he can't fall into the abyss, and waste precious time that he needs for the Mushroom Cup.

* * *

><p>As Bowser chases the three racers down, he hears someone behind him.<p>

Bowser: "Who dares try to pass me!?"

That's when he is hit by a barrage of fireballs by Mario. Who is giving off a psychotic smile.

Mario: "Well, well... hello there, my archnemesis..."

Mario constantly uses his fireballs on Bowser, as Bowser's skin starts burning off.

Bowser: "GRAAAAAAH! AWAY WITH YOU!"

Bowser throws a green shell at Mario, that causes the plumber to be spun out.

Bowser: "**Why would that red-capped wretch try to torture me!? Sure, I capture the princess, and he wins everytime... but he has never acted that way towards me!**"

As his thoughts race, he lands on a blue mushroom, and starts hanggliding above the large abyss. He then sees Koopa Troopa on one of the large crystals, grabbing an item box.

Bowser: "Grrrrr... time to tail that betrayer!"

Bowser then dives downwards, and onto the same crystal, that Koopa Troopa was driving on. While it was quite difficult, he managed to grab an item box, and get a star.

Bowser: "Now this is what we're talking about... HEY KOOPA TROOPA!"

Koopa Troopa turns around, only to see a blinding light racing towards him.

Koopa Troopa: "OH, SHOOT!"

Koopa Troopa barely avoids Bowser, who chuckles at the green turtle.

Bowser: "So long, minion... I have a race to win!"

Bowser then leaves Koopa Troopa behind, as he starts going after Luigi and Yoshi.

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Luigi are driving just fine. They manage to arrive to the second-to-last part of the course, and are smiling happily.<p>

Yoshi: "We're almost there, Luigi. We just have to get past these swoops in order to complete this course!"

Luigi: "Yeah! But you seemed very scared, when Mario comes near you... is something wrong?"

Yoshi: "I... yes... just thinking about it makes me frightened."

Luigi: "We can talk about it, when we're done with this course. Alright?"

Yoshi nods, as they continue their way to the grand goombas, only to hear a familiar roar.

Bowser: "I WILL BE FIRST!"

Luigi: "Oh no... OH NO!"

Bowser laughs, as he grabs an item box, and throws a red shell at Luigi, causing the green-clad plumber to be spun out.

Bowser: "So... it's just you and me. I will give you what you deserve, AFTER TRASHING ME BACK ON YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE ISLAND MANY YEARS AGO!"

Bowser charges towards Yoshi, the green dinosaur obviously being patient, and determined to win on his favorite course. Eventually, the two grab an item box, with Bowser getting a red shell, and Yoshi getting a banana peel.

Yoshi: "**Focus, Yoshi...**"

Yoshi keeps driving, and looks behind him. Seeing, that Bowser is about to hurl the red shell towards Yoshi.

Bowser: "TRY AND SWALLOW THIS!"

Bowser throws the red shell towards Yoshi, but Yoshi pulls out the banana peel, just before Bowser's red shell can hit Yoshi.

Bowser: "NO!"

Yoshi crosses the finish line, letting out a cheerful cry of victory. Him having triumphed over his favorite course in the Mushroom Cup.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "UNBELIEVABLE! YOSHI WON THE CAVERNS OF THE SWOOP! EVERYONE, APPLAUSE FOR OUR FAVORITE GREEN DINOSAUR!"

The spectators let out their cries of applause, as Yoshi feels proud of himself.

Bowser: "DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE TO WINNING!"

In third place, Rosalina arrives, as she stops to look at Yoshi.

Rosalina: "**Looks like, that Yoshi is better than I expected at racing...**"

In fourth and fifth place, Koopa Troopa and Luigi arrive. Smiling at Yoshi.

In sixth place comes Bowser Jr., who snarls angrily at Yoshi.

Bowser Jr.: "YOU THREE CHEATED! CHEATERS!"

In seventh place comes Mario, who looks angry and tired.

Mario: "**I'll get you three next time, you swines...**"

And then the rest come in, as everyone except for Mario, Bowser Jr., and Bowser celebrate for Yoshi.

**Yoshi: 27 Points**

**Luigi: 23 Points**

**Rosalina: 19 Points**

**Bowser: 18 Points**

**Koopa Troopa: 14 Points**

**Mario: 13 Points**

****Princess Peach: 12 Points****

****Princess Daisy: 12 Points****

**Donkey Kong.: 11 Points**

**Bowser Jr.: 10 Points****  
><strong>

**Wario: 4 Points**

**Waluigi: 2 Points**

* * *

><p>When the party in the caverns is over, Yoshi comes out with a necklace with a green gem around his neck, along with the other two.<p>

Luigi: "Wow, that looks beautiful on you, Yoshi."

Yoshi: "Thank you... really much. I really appreciate, that you two are helping me. Perhaps we can forge more of these necklaces, once we're done with the Mushroom Cup."

Koopa Troopa: "That sounds like a great idea, Yoshi. But now, we have to get ready for the third Mushroom Cup course. The Waterfall Valley. Shall we go, friends?"

Yoshi and Luigi nod, as they get in their karts, and drive towards the next Mushroom Cup course, The Waterfall Valley. They look behind them to see, that the other racers are following them, and Lakitu.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, everyone. Next course, is The Waterfall Valley! Let's go, everyone!"

Everyone rev up their engines, and drive towards the Waterfall Valley. Everyone being determined to get the Mushroom Trophy for the 9th Annual Mario Kart Tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone! Lord Apoplexy here. As I promised, I made Chapter 2: Part 4 now. I hope, that you liked this part, because I have a surprise for the last part of Chapter 2... and I bet, that you don't know, what the surprise is going to be. ;3<strong>

**All I can say for now, I had a blast writing this part. Onto Chapter 2: Part 4: Waterfall Race.**

**See you all there!**

**-Lord Apoplexy-**


	9. Chapter 2: Part 4: Waterfall Race

When the racers arrive to the third Mushroom Cup course, the Waterfall Valley, they are dazzled by the huge waterfall they look at.

Mario: "So... we've made it past two mushroom cup courses... now it's onto the third mushroom cup course."

Lakitu arrives, and opens the gate to the Waterfall Valley. Obviously, Yoshi, Luigi, and Koopa Troopa are ready for action. The trio drive slowly towards the cliffside, watching the beautiful valley below them.

Princess Peach: "Now this looks amazing. Just like the previous mushroom cup course! You really are using creative concepts for this Mario Kart Tournament, Lakitu!"

Lakitu chuckles, as the racers continue onwards, and arrive to the starting line.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, everyone. Go to your garage, and check your kart out. We do not want someone's kart having been sabotaged."

* * *

><p>Everyone then goes to their respective garage. And this time, Yoshi turns around to see, if Mario is behind him like last time. Luckily, he isn't. He then enters the garage with his Growlster, and checks on his kart.<p>

Yoshi: "Only two more courses to go. Waterfall Valley, and Mario Circuit... I wonder, how-"

That's when Yoshi feels something. A feeling of depression, that he hasn't felt in a while.

?: "**WELL... YOSHI?**"

The voice that Yoshi heard chills down his spine, as he turns around. Only to see something he hasn't seen before. A figure with a helmet that looks far more terrifying than Yoshi has ever seen before.

Yoshi: "W-who... are you!?"

The mysterious figure walks towards Yoshi, holding the same purple blade, that when Mario nearly killed Yoshi.

?: "**YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? I'VE BEEN WAITING TO CLAIM THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, EVER SINCE I WAS SEALED AWAY BY THE STAR SPIRITS.**"

Suddenly, Yoshi hears screaming outside, and exits his garage. Only to see the most horrifying thing he has seen right in front of his eyes. He hears the screams of Luigi, Koopa Troopa, and the other racers.

Yoshi: "DON'T WORRY EVERYONE! I'M COMING!"

But a force causes him to be paralyzed. He then simply hears the mysterious figure's laughter echoing through the air.

?: "**YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM, YOSHI. THIS WORLD SHALL BURN TO THE VERY CORE OF THIS PLANET THAT YOU STAND ON. AND ONCE IT BURNS TO THAT CORE, I WILL TURN THIS WORLD THAT YOU LOVE SO MUCH INTO A NIGHTMARISH HELL WHERE THE SOULS OF THE TORTURED SHALL ENDLESSLY SCREAM FOR HELP.**"

Suddenly, meteors rain from the sky hurling towards Yoshi, who lets out a scream.

* * *

><p>Yoshi: "NOOOOOOOO!"<p>

Yoshi's screaming captures everyone's attention, except for Mario.

Luigi: "Yoshi, are you alright!?"

Yoshi: "Y-yeah... I think, I just had a nightmare..."

Princess Peach: "Yoshi, the race is about to start. Lakitu and Mario are getting bored of waiting."

Yoshi looks at Princess Peach, and gets into his kart. Looking a bit depressed.

Princess Peach: "There, there, Yoshi. It was just a nightmare. Nothing else."

Everyone gets into their karts, and start driving towards the starting line.

* * *

><p>As the racers line up to start the race on the Waterfall Valley, Yoshi suddenly sees flashing images of a red sky outside, and the waterfall being lava with skulls and blood raining downwards.<p>

Yoshi: "**Focus, Yoshi... don't think of the nightmare now. Once the Mushroom Cup is over, you can take the longest rest you need to get prepared for the Shell Cup.**"

The Green-Shelled Lakitu arrives, and pulls out the chart, of how many points the racers have.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, everyone. Here is the score so far!"

**Yoshi: 27 Points**

**Luigi: 23 Points**

**Rosalina: 19 Points**

**Bowser: 18 Points**

**Koopa Troopa: 14 Points**

**Mario: 13 Points**

**Princess Peach: 12 Points**

**Princess Daisy: 12 Points**

**Donkey Kong.: 11 Points**

**Bowser Jr.: 10 Points**

**Wario: 4 Points**

**Waluigi: 2 Points**

With the scores having been shown to the racers, Lakitu pulls away the score chart, and pulls out the 3-dotted signal.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Is everyone ready!?"

The racers let out their battle cries, with the exception of Yoshi. Whom Lakitu notices.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**He and I really have to talk about this depression, once this race is over. He simply cannot be depressed during a Mario Kart Tournament.**"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright. LET'S BEGIN!"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**3...**"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**2...**"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**1...**"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**GO!**"

Everyone seems to have revved up their engines, and immediately, they come out of the waterfall, Yoshi looking determined and serious. Koopa Troopa and Luigi then come up to Yoshi to formulate the strategy for the Waterfall Valley.

Koopa Troopa: "So, what's our plan for this course?"

Yoshi: "Our plan, is to harass Mario just like the last two courses. And remember. The raging stream can be passed with a Mushroom. So don't feel scared, when trying to use the shortcuts during our test run. Alright?"

Luigi: "Got it! Let's-a-"

Luigi is then hit by a Red Shell thrown by Bowser Jr., who laughs like the brat he is.

Bowser Jr.: "Hee-hee-hee-hee! Smell you later!"

Bowser Jr. leaves, as Yoshi grabs an item box, and gets some useless banana peels.

Yoshi: "DAMN IT! Come on, Koopa Troopa! We have to keep going after Bowser Jr.!"

Koopa Troopa and Yoshi chase the brat down, as Bowser Jr. constantly leaves behind Banana Peels.

Bowser Jr.: "I should've won during the race at the caves, you two fingerlickers!"

Yoshi: "Did we ever tell you, THAT YOU ARE AN UNLIKABLE BRAT!?"

Koopa Troopa throws a red shell that he got from an item box, and hits Bowser Jr.. Causing the koopa kid to stop dead in his tracks, and unluckily fall down into a crevice, screaming his head off as he falls down.

Yoshi: "Nice shot there, Koops!"

Koopa Troopa: "Heh, thanks, Yoshi."

Yoshi winks to Koopa Troopa, and blocks an incoming red shell thrown by Princess Daisy.

Princess Daisy: "Hey, you two! I want to win this race!"

Yoshi: "Sorry, flower girl. But I am going to be the one winning this race."

Yoshi then leaves a banana peel behind him, causing the princess to slip on it.

Princess Daisy: "WaaAaAaAaaaa!"

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa chuckle, as they perform a power slide, before coming to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Luigi is driving as fast as he can towards Koopa Troopa and Yoshi, and gets a mushroom from obtaining an item box.<p>

Luigi: "**Time to take the shortcut.**"

And Luigi does just that, by crossing the raging stream.

Donkey Kong is in confusion, as he thought, that the raging stream would be too powerful a mushroom to handle. So he attempts to cross the stream too with a mushroom, but fails, as he his accuracy was slightly off. Causing the stream to take him to the waterfall leading down to the Soda Jungle. Yoshi sees this, and immediately grabs Donkey Kong's hand.

Yoshi: "I GOT YOU, DONKEY KONG!"

Donkey Kong looks in confusion, but accepts, and pulls himself out of the stream along with his car.

Yoshi: "You alright? We can talk, when this race is over."

Yoshi then turns around, and performs a power boost to get back into the race. He did fall a few places behind, but he did not want to see someone get hurt that bad.

Luigi: "You did the right thing, Yoshi."

Yoshi: "Yeah... I know, that I wasted some seconds, but I don't want to see someone fall down into a poisonous lake."

Koopa Troopa: "Well, Lakitu could've helped him up, if he did fall down."

Yoshi: "I know. But friendship is what matters. I don't like chaos during a Mario Kart Tournament."

Luigi: "That's usually how Mario Kart Tournaments are. Just because of my brother, and his violent rules of racing."

Suddenly, a blooper arrives, and squirts its ink on the racers. Causing Yoshi, Luigi, and Koopa Troopa to be blinded for at least 10 seconds.

Koopa Troopa: "Gah! I can't see anything with this ink!"

Yoshi wipes the ink off of his eyes, and drives forward. Only to hear a blue shell siren.

Yoshi: "I'm taking the blow for you guys. GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

Koopa Troopa and Luigi see the blue shell, and Yoshi drives backwards to avoid blowing up Luigi and Koopa Troopa. The explosion of the blue shell causes Koopa Troopa to scream out Yoshi's name in worry.

Koopa Troopa: "YOSHI!"

Luigi: "We have to keep on going, Koopa Troopa. Come on!"

The two racers jump over a crevice, and enter the spiralling cave. Doing power slides, as they ascend upwards to the starting line.

Koopa Troopa: "I really like this part of the course. It just looks beautiful to see water coming from the interior."

That's when the two go through another waterfall, and pass the starting line. Entering the second lap of the race.

* * *

><p>Yoshi regains control of his kart, and continues onwards. Having fallen a few places behind Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Mario.<p>

Yoshi: "Alright... let's get this baby going."

Yoshi starts driving again, and grabs an item box he gets near the crevice. He gets a Mega Mushroom, and smiles.

Yoshi: "**Now this is what we're talking about.**"

Yoshi hides the Mega Mushroom in his kart, waiting to use it at the right time. Passing by the crevice, and entering the spiralling cave.

Yoshi: "**Perhaps I should use the Mega Mushroom when I come out of the waterfall.**"

He passes by Donkey Kong, and nods towards him as he passes by the starting line. Thus, entering the second lap. He passes by the waterfall, and grabs the Mega Mushroom.

Yoshi: "**Let's crush some insects.**"

He grabs the Mega Mushroom, and eats it with his tongue. That's when he feels the urge to destroy things underneath him, as he lets out a Yoshi roar. Everyone in front of Yoshi look at Yoshi with scared eyes, as Yoshi smiles.

Yoshi: "WHO WANTS TO BE SMOOSHED FIRST!?"

Everyone screams, as they try to drive away from Yoshi. The first one to get squashed is Bowser Jr., then Princess Peach, then Bowser.

Mario: "You think, that I am scared of a mega mushroom? I LAUGH AT YOU!"

Mario grabs an item box, and throws fireballs at Yoshi. But to no effect.

Mario: "**Son of a gun... perhaps I should cheat...**"

Mario then does the unthinkable, and looks at Yoshi with the same red eyes that scared Yoshi, causing Yoshi to shrink back down to his normal size.

Mario: "You are scared of just some red eyes, huh? You really are a coward. Running down into the abysses where YOUR CORPSE SHALL ROT."

Mario throws his fireballs at Yoshi, causing the green dinosaur to be spun out continously.

Mario: "**Looks this body isn't that useless to me after all... I CAN CONTINOUSLY TORTURE THE ONES, THAT DO NOT LIKE ME.**"

Mario grabs an item box, and gets triple red shells.

Mario: "Hehehehehe... OH, LUIGI!"

* * *

><p>Mario: "OH, LUIGI!"<p>

Luigi and Koopa Troopa look behind them to see Mario having three red shells.

Koopa Troopa: "LUIGI, GET IN FRONT OF ME!"

Koopa Troopa pulls out a banana peel, and repels the first shell. But it's only one shell, and Mario throws the second red shell. And it hits Koopa Troopa right on the shell, causing it to crack.

Luigi: "KOOPA!"

Mario: "What's the matter, brother? Feeling sympathetic for the other racers? YOU SHOULD JUMP DOWN FROM A LEDGE, AND LAND IN A HOLE FULL OF FLESH-EATING WORMS, SO I CAN WATCH YOUR DECAYING CORPSE GET EATEN."

Mario throws the last red shell at Luigi, but the green-capped plumber blocks it with a green shell he got.

Luigi: "Mario... whatever's gotten into you, PLEASE... STOP!"

Mario just laughs psychotically. And this laughter is something that Luigi hasn't heard before. The two jump over the crevice near the end of the spiralling cave, and the two start bumping into each other furiously.

Mario: "You know... I should've killed you a long time ago... YOU NEVER DESERVED TO BE MY BROTHER. YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC SECOND FIDDLE TO ME, AND THE VERY THOUGHT OF THAT OFFENDS ME!"

Mario then does a harsh bump onto Luigi, causing Luigi to be knocked off the track, and continuing onwards to get the trophy he wants.

* * *

><p>Yoshi comes across Koopa Troopa, who has his shell cracked.<p>

Yoshi: "KOOPA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Koopa Troopa: "N-no... that shell hit me harder than I could've imagined..."

Yoshi: "Get in my kart! We're going double dash on Mario!"

Koopa Troopa smiles, as he remembers the 4th Annual Mario Kart Tournament, when two racers could tag team on someone, and the two do just that. Koopa Troopa jumps to the rear of Yoshi's car, and looks behind him.

Yoshi: "You ready, Koopa Troopa?"

Koopa Troopa: "I sure am! LET'S GO!"

The duo then race towards the cave, as Luigi is surprised to see Koopa Troopa and Yoshi together.

Luigi: "Wait, what are you two doing!?"

Yoshi: "We're going double dash on Mario. Time to teach Mario a lesson!"

Luigi stares in disbelief, as Yoshi and Koopa Troopa enter the cave to chase down Mario.

Luigi: "Better help the two with the chase... let's-a-go!"

Luigi then drives to the cave a second time, and follows the duo.

* * *

><p>However, Lakitu sees this team-up between Koopa Troopa and Yoshi, and becomes serious and stern.<p>

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Yoshi and Koopa Troopa, no tag teaming! Get in your own kart, Koopa Troopa!"

Koopa Troopa: "My kart is destroyed, Lakitu! I have to-"

Suddenly, Koopa Troopa is fished up by Lakitu, who struggles against Lakitu.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Well, then I'll have to disqualify you for this course, if you do not follow my orders. DISQUALIFIED!"

Yoshi: "You can't just do that! His kart is literally broken!"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Sorry. Rules are rules. And I have to disqualify anybody who doesn't follow the rules that Mario makes up."

Yoshi: "AND YOU SHOULD THINK BETTER!"

Yoshi storms off angrily in his car, as Lakitu looks at the waterfall in the cave to see the other racers coming out of it. He then proceeds to put Koopa Troopa outside the gate to the Waterfall Valley.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, everyone. LAST LAP FOR THE WATERFALL VALLEY! I HAD TO DISQUALIFY KOOPA TROOPA, SINCE HE DIDN'T FOLLOW THE RULES!"

Suddenly, the spectators of Koopa Troopa start boo'ing at Koopa Troopa, as Yoshi's hatred starts building up.

Yoshi: "**They dare boo at my new friend? DO THESE SPECTATORS EVEN KNOW, WHAT'S GOING ON!?** **Oh, who am I kidding. I have to win this race for Koopa Troopa!**"

Yoshi drives out of the waterfall, and is in the final lap. He grabs an item box, and gets triple banana peels. And he then sees Luigi next to him holding a golden mushroom that soon disappears.

Luigi: "Yoshi, where's Koopa Troopa!?"

Yoshi: "He unfairly got disqualified by Lakitu. DAMN THAT BASTARD!"

Luigi: "Look, we can win this course for Koopa Troopa. Alright? And if one of us gets the Golden Mushroom Trophy, we three can keep it in our base."

Yoshi: "Good idea. Let's continue!"

The two do a trick above the crevice, and get an extra speed of boost.

Yoshi: "Should I keep the banana peels?"

Luigi: "Yes, do that! In case someone has triple red shells!"

And that just happens, when three red shells hit Yoshi's banana peels. Thrown by Bowser.

Bowser: "I'M BACK, AND I'M GOING TO WIN THIS COURSE!"

Luigi & Yoshi: "Never!"

Luigi throws a green shell towards Bowser, that manages to throw him off track. The two eventually come near the bridge, and perform a power slide to the left.

Yoshi: "We can do th-"

Suddenly, another blue shell siren is heard, and Luigi immediately goes in front of Yoshi.

Luigi: "GO, YOSHI! GO-"

Luigi is then blown off track by the blue shell thrown by Wario, who lets out a loud laughter.

Yoshi: "**You mean-spirited... mindless... BRAINLESS PSYCHOPATHS!**"

Yoshi grabs another item box, and gets a Super Horn.

Yoshi: "Hmmmmm... if I remember correctly, this horn is used on blue shells and incoming hazards... nice."

Yoshi performs a trick above the crevice, and enters the spiralling cave one last time.

Yoshi: "**I can do this... I can do this!**"

Suddenly, Yoshi hears a red shell coming towards him, and uses his Super Horn on it, causing it to shatter into pieces.

Yoshi: "Aaaaaaaand... DONE!"

Yoshi manages to cross the finish line, as Lakitu arrives to the scene.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Our favorite eating machine... YOSHI HAS WON THE RACE ON WATERFALL VALLEY!"

The spectators let out another roar of cheers, as Yoshi waves to the audience.

Yoshi: "**There is no way, that Mario is going to win now!**"

Suddenly, Mario comes in second, and runs towards Yoshi.

Mario: "YOU INSOLENT CHEATER!"

Mario jumps on Yoshi, and begins punching him. Causing Yoshi to spit out his tongue repeatedly, and crying for help.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "MARIO, GET OFF OF YOSHI NOW!"

But Mario ignores Lakitu, and Lakitu is forced to get Bowser to grab Mario.

Bowser: "MARIO, STOP!"

Mario punches Bowser hard, and is thrown into the water near the winning stand by the Koopa King.

Bowser: "OW! MY EYE!"

Bowser Jr.: "Daddy, are you alright!?"

Bowser: "Y-yeah... I am... I've been through worse."

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "I don't understand... I thought, that Mario was the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Yoshi: "HE'S NOT ANYMORE, YOU THICK NUMBSKULLS! You all saw, what he did to me now! He literally punched me repeatedly. You could see, how real the pain was! HE IS NOTHING MORE, THAN A VILLAIN!"

The spectators let out gasps, and start whispering.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "I think, I may have to postpone the last course for a while... For now, I will show you all the points for each racer currently. And Koopa Troopa gets no points, since he was disqualified."

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi: 42 Points<strong>

**Luigi: 31 Points**

**Bowser: 28 Points**

**Rosalina: 28 Points**

**Mario: 22 Points**

**Princess Daisy: 19 Points**

**Princess Peach: 18 Points**

**Donkey Kong: 17 Points**

**Koopa Troopa: 14 Points**

**Bowser Jr.: 13 Points**

**Wario: 5 Points**

**Waluigi: 3 Points**

* * *

><p>As Yoshi comes out, he sees Koopa Troopa crying from being disqualified.<p>

Yoshi: "Hey... it's alright."

Koopa Troopa: "N-no... it's not alright. I just got disqualified for getting a helping hand..."

Yoshi: "This should be the last Mario Kart Tournament. I do NOT want to see any more of my friends getting tortured continously by getting targeted, hit by a blue shell, AND ALL THAT. Once the Mushroom Cup is done with, I am going to look for Mario, and GIVE HIM THE BEATING HE DESERVES."

Luigi: "Calm down, Yoshi. Mario's still my brother."

Yoshi: "HE LITERALLY PUNCHED ME. Your brother is one of the most vile and shameless people I've ever come across!"

That's when Yoshi hears Lakitu calling his name. And to his shock, Lakitu looks quite serious and stern towards Yoshi.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Hey, Yoshi? I want to talk to you about something, before we go to the next course. And it's rather important, that we do."

Yoshi: "Is it bad news?"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "It's just a discussion we need to have. Come with me to the clouds, and we can discuss it there."

Lakitu then gives Yoshi a piece of cloud to stand on, and the two enter the sky to discuss about something that Luigi and Koopa Troopa can't know about.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter 2: Part 4! I wanted to add a little nod to Double Dash.<strong>

**Anyways, you all will find out, what Lakitu and Yoshi will talk about in the next part, which is going to be Chapter 2: Part 5. The second-to-last part of Chapter 2. And Part 6 is going to introduce an OC to my fanfic... MeheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So yeah! Only two more parts to go! Next up, Chapter 2: Part 5: Mushroom Finale.**


	10. Chapter 2: Part 5: Mushroom Finale

Yoshi and Lakitu arrive high above the clouds, as the two start discussing to eachother.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Listen, Yoshi... I know, that you are a great racer and all... but I've seen you being depressed and helping other racers. I want you to stop doing that, as that is not how the rules of Mario Kart go like."

Yoshi: "You saw me get beat up by Mario himself, after beating the Waterfall Valley. RIGHT!?"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "I did. I don't want any physical violence on the racers."

Yoshi: "Then why can we harm each other, during a race!? Are you trying to satisfy yourself by watching the other racers get tortured? What kind of monster are you, to invite racers to torture the others?"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Well, that's how the rules of Mario Kart go. You yourself joined the tournament-"

Yoshi: "To get revenge on Mario, and his unsympathetic friends that deserve to be punished GREATFULLY."

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Now, now, Yoshi. No need to be violent towards Mario. I think, that he calmed himself down, after getting thrown into the water."

Yoshi: "I doubt that. Can we go back down now? I just want to get the Mushroom Cup over with."

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "As you wish, Yoshi. But remember this: Do not help the other racers. At all. Continuing to do that will result in you getting disqualified."

Yoshi: "THEN DISQUALIFY ME, YOU MINDLESS IDIOT! I'VE ALREADY HELPED MY FRIENDS THREE TIMES ALREADY. IF YOU THINK, THAT VIOLENCE IS BETTER THAN FRIENDSHIP DURING A RACE, THEN SO BE IT!"

Lakitu jumps back in shock, as he looks at the angry dinosaur.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "I... you... I..."

Yoshi: "WHAT!?"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "...I won't disqualify you, Yoshi..."

Yoshi: "And why is that? So you can watch me get tortured more?"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "No. Not like that. You're right about friendship being better than violence, and I understand your personality. But you can't team up with Luigi and Koopa Troopa, as that is cheating."

Yoshi: "I don't care, Lakitu. They're my friends, and I do not want to do anything to harm them!"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "..."

Yoshi: "So, are we going back down to start on the final course?"

Lakitu nods, as Yoshi looks sternfully at him.

Yoshi: "Good. That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>When Yoshi and Lakitu come back down, they see, that the racers along with Luigi and Koopa Troopa are ready.<p>

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Everyone, I would like to make an announcement."

Luigi: "What is the announcement, Lakitu?"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Yoshi and I have talked to each other, while you all have been waiting. So I am going to ask Toadsworth to change the rules for the 9th Annual Mario Kart Tournament after our final course, Mario Circuit!"

Everyone, except for Yoshi, Luigi, and Koopa Troopa let out cheers, as Mario gets out of his car.

Mario: "Finally! What a great way to choose the last Mushroom Cup course! I am really looking forward to the course. I want to see, how it looks like!"

Princess Peach: "Me too! I am super excited already!"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, everyone. Follow me to Mario Circuit! We're ending the Mushroom Cup with this fun and unique course, that none of you will expect!"

Everyone follows Lakitu, as Mario drives beside Yoshi, Luigi, and Koopa Troopa. Mario gives off an angry glare, as a demonic voice starts talking in Yoshi's, Luigi's and Koopa Troopa's heads.

?: "**THIS COURSE, I SHALL WIN. IF YOU THREE TRY TO DEFEAT ME DURING THE NEXT COURSE, I WILL SHOOT MY FIREBALLS ON YOU, UNTIL YOUR BLOOD-DRIPPING FLESH PEELS OFF, AND YOUR SCREAMS SATISFY MY HUNGER.**"

Mario then drives off, regaining his smile.

Luigi: "Y-Yoshi, K-Koopa Tr-Troopa... s-something is not r-right with m-my br-brother..."

Koopa Troopa: "I agree... whatever that voice was in our heads, was not Mario's. Someone must've taken control of Mario!"

Yoshi: "We will find out, once we complete Mario Circuit. For now, let's go!"

Luigi and Koopa Troopa drive along with Yoshi, as they see the gate leading towards Mario Circuit over the horizon.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "It's just over the horizon, everyone! Keep on driving! We will prepare ourselves for this Mushroom Finale!"

All the racers let out cheers, as they drive continously down the road. Eventually, they make it to the gate, as Lakitu opens it.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "You all might be familiar with Peach's Castle, right?"

Mario: "Yeah! Like that one time, when I jumped in paintings, and all that!"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "The next course is just that, Mario."

Everyone are surprised, as they let out a roaring applause, as they enter the gates.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Alright, everyone. Get in your garages. Because we're almost ready for the race to start! It's time for everyone's favorite red-capped plumber's turn to shine... MARIO!"

Mario comes out of his garage, and waves to everyone.

Mario: "Hello, everyone! It's your favorite red-capped plumber... yours truly... IT'S-A-ME! MARIO!"

The spectators that support Mario let out an applause, as they clap their hands.

Mario: "So, here we are! The last course of the Mushroom Cup... how I've been excited to try out this course to **"KILL THE OTHER RACERS, AND SEND THEM TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL."** race on my track! Hehehehehe! How I can't wait to **"TASTE THEIR BLOOD, AS THEY BEG FOR MERCY."** race on this track! So, let's start the race, and you spectators can watch us duke it out inside of Peach's Castle! SO! LET'S-A-GO!"

All the spectators' cheers grow louder, as Yoshi looks angrily at Mario. Sitting in his Growlster.

Luigi: "So, shall we get ready?"

Yoshi: "I think, that's best. Let's go to the starting line, and prepare for anything that will come at us. Remember, you two will be following me. And I am pretty sure, that Mario will stalk us throughout this entire course."

Koopa Troopa: "Agreed. And this time, I do want to be disqualified like the previous course."

Yoshi: "Right. And that, we do not want. Remember, even if one of us wins, we three will keep the trophy. Since we are a team."

Luigi: "Right! So, let's-a-go, then!"

The three then drive to the starting line, to see that all the racers have lined up.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Ok, so we're going battle mode for a while. You all have to find the key around Peach's Castle. Once a racer finds it, they have to go to the entrance, and use the key on the door. The one who opens the door, is granted a star to use! But first, a recap of the current points for the Mushrooom Cup!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi: 42 Points<strong>

**Luigi: 31 Points**

**Bowser: 28 Points**

**Rosalina: 28 Points**

**Mario: 22 Points**

**Princess Daisy: 19 Points**

**Princess Peach: 18 Points**

**Donkey Kong: 17 Points**

**Koopa Troopa: 14 Points**

**Bowser Jr.: 13 Points**

**Wario: 5 Points**

**Waluigi: 3 Points**

* * *

><p>Everyone nods, as Lakitu pulls out the 3-dotted signal.<p>

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Is everyone READY FOR THE LAST COURSE OF THE MUSHROOM CUP!?"

Everyone lets out their battle cries, as Lakitu nods.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Then in that case..."

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**3...**"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**2...**"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**1...**"

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "**GO!**"

Everyone speed off, as they start looking for the key to Peach's Castle.

Yoshi: "Alright, follow me, you two. I know exactly where the key is."

Little do they know, that Mario is following them, who grabs an item box, and immediately ambushes the trio with a red shell.

Mario: "You three shall not GET THE KEY. I KNOW EXACTLY, WHERE IT IS."

Mario bumps past the three racers, and steals the key from them, only to have Yoshi steal the key from him with a mushroom he got.

Yoshi: "Sorry, but I am going to be the one, who wins this course!"

Mario: "NOT IF I KILL YOU!"

Mario immediately grabs a nearby item box, and gets a fire flower.

Mario: "IF YOU TWO FOLLOW ME AND YOSHI, I WILL BURN YOUR VERY SKIN OFF, UNTIL YOUR BONES SHOW UP INSIDE."

Luigi and Koopa Troopa take an alternate route, and drive upwards a ledge, and immediately speed their way towards Yoshi who shouts to the radio.

Yoshi: "ONCE YOU'RE INSIDE THE CASTLE, TAKE THE PAINTING THAT LEADS TO JOLLY ROGER BAY!"

Luigi & Koopa Troopa: "_We got it, Yoshi! We'll be right there!_"

Mario lets out a roar, but is hit by an incoming red shell thrown by Princess Peach.

Mario: "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!"

Princess Peach just laughs, as she tries to grab the key from Yoshi. But is too late, as Yoshi opens the entrance, and becomes flashing lights of colors. Zipping inside the castle, and entering the door leading towards Jolly Roger Bay. Luckily for him, nobody seems to have noticed him enter the room with the painting leading to Jolly Roger Bay. And he immediately thinks fast, and enters the painting.

* * *

><p>When Yoshi arrives to Jolly Roger Bay, he immediately starts driving as fast as he can towards to find the pipe back to the castle. He knows the way to the pipe, since Koopa Troopa told him, where it is.<p>

Yoshi: "**Just have to find the hole, and get to the cave with the falling pillars. Simple as that.**"

Yoshi enters the water, and his kart soon gets some propeller blades behind him. He already knows that, since propeller blades were added during the 7th Annual Mario Kart Tournament. He then continously drives in the water, and notices, he can now drive upwards and downwards with his kart while underwater.

Yoshi: "**Now it actually feels like a submarine... hehe.**"

Yoshi smiles, and immediately drives downwards with his propeller-submarine kart, and into the cave. He tries avoid the eel, and manages to succeed avoiding it. He then arrives to the cave with the falling pillars, and avoids them with ease.

Yoshi: "**I've done this here, and there before.**"

Yoshi then sees the pipe just where the treasure chests are, and runs right inside to the pipe to be transported to the basement. He yells into the radio to Koopa Troopa and Luigi.

Yoshi: "GUYS, I'M GOING TO THE HAZY MAZE CAVE NEXT! KOOPA TROOPA, REMEMBER TO FOLLOW LUIGI AT ALL TIMES, ALRIGHT!?"

Koopa Troopa: "_Got it! We're going to the Hazy Maze Cave! Just keep on driving, Yoshi. This is your chance to finally win a Golden Trophy since the 2nd Annual Mario Kart Tournament!_"

Yoshi acknowledges this, and enters the basement floor of the castle. To his surprise, nobody has arrived there yet. However, he has a feeling of dread, that Mario is going to be behind him any time soon. So he quickly reacts, by going downstairs, and finding the door to the Hazy Maze Cave, which he does. And enters the portal to the Hazy Maze Cave.

Yoshi: "**I am sure, that Mario won't find me in the Hazy Maze Cave. If he does enter Hazy Maze Cave, I will just have to find the way out as quick as possible. And that's where I know, where the exit is.**"

* * *

><p>Luigi and Koopa Troopa are in Jolly Roger Bay, being followed by Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong.<p>

Luigi: "So, Daisy. You and Donkey Kong seem to have followed us two."

Princess Daisy: "Mhm. Seems like you have a very high chance of becoming second or third place! And hey, take this!"

Princess Daisy then throws a green shell towards Luigi, that spins him out.

Princess Daisy: "Ha ha!"

Princess Daisy drives onwards, as Luigi regains control of his kart.

Luigi: "Grrrrrr... I better find an item box!"

Luigi continues downwards into the water, and finds out, that he can now drive upwards and downwards with the kart while underwater.

Luigi: "**Wow... and it looks like, some things have changed for the 9th Mario Kart Tournament.**"

Luigi dives downwards, and into the cave that Yoshi was talking about, while Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong look inside of the ship for the pipe.

Koopa Troopa: "Hey, Luigi. Looks like they will have quite a hard time finding the pipe."

Luigi chuckles, as they see, that the pillars in the cave have fallen down.

Koopa Troopa: "Well, looks like Yoshi's in a good lead! Let's power slide our way to the pipe!"

The two do just that, and see, that Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong arrive to the cave.

Princess Daisy: "Hey! You didn't tell me, where the pipe was!"

Luigi: "Perhaps you shouldn't have hit me with that shell in the first place, then maybe I could've told you, where the pipe was."

Koopa Troopa and Luigi enter the pipe before Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong do, and they enter the basement of the castle.

Koopa Troopa: "Yoshi said, he was heading to the Hazy Maze Cave. Do you know, where it is?"

Luigi: "Yeah. Follow me, quickly!"

The two drive on the water, as they go to the left of the painting where Lethal Lava Land is, and enter the portal in the middle of the room, leading to Hazy Maze Cave.

* * *

><p>Yoshi is driving peacefully in the Hazy Maze Cave, and is about to enter the chamber where the large Dorrie lives. Until he is interrupted by Koopa Troopa talking to the radio.<p>

Koopa Troopa: "_Yoshi, we're in the Hazy Maze Cave now! Can you tell us, where the pipe is?_"

Yoshi: "The pipe is in the large chamber, where the Dorrie lives. Follow Luigi, and you'll find the pipe. Our final stop is where Mario fought Bowser when he was on a quest to gather 120 stars!"

Koopa Troopa: "_Got it. We'll be right there!_"

Yoshi continues onwards, and enters the large chamber with the Dorrie swimming around the island.

Yoshi: "**If I remember correctly, I have to drive around the island in the middle, then find a speed boost that will lead me up to the island. Then I can continue onwards to the final section after entering the pipe.**"

As Yoshi dives into the water, he hears Luigi and Koopa Troopa screaming.

Yoshi: "LUIGI!? KOOPA TROOPA!?"

He screams underwater, as he comes back onto the island to see Mario right behind the two.

Mario: "YOU THREE SHALL NOT WIN ON THIS COURSE! THIS IS MY COURSE, AND THIS SHALL BE MY VICTORY!"

Mario then grabs an item box, and gets a metal cap.

Mario: "PREPARE TO BE STOMPED UNDER MY METALLIC FOOT!"

Mario then puts on the metal cap, and transforms into Metal Mario. Any shells and projectiles that try to hit the one using a metal cap will have their projectile bounced off like styrofoam.

Luigi: "CRUD, CRUD! If Mario has the metal cap on, he will become invulnerable to projectiles! Just use your projectiles as-"

But Luigi is slammed hard by Mario's metallic hand, and is spun out, as Metal Mario does the same to Koopa Troopa.

Metal Mario: "DON'T YOU WORRY, YOSHI. I SHALL TRANSFORM MY HAND INTO A CHAINSAW, AND RIP YOU INTO SHREDS!"

And that's what Mario does. He turns into hand into a chainsaw, and revs it up. Causing Yoshi to let out a scream.

Yoshi: "**The effect should wear off soon! I HOPE!**"

Yoshi drives away, as Metal Mario inches closer, and closer to Yoshi. Just as Mario is about to slice up Yoshi, he transforms back to normal, and is immediately hit by a red shell thrown by Luigi.

Luigi: "You leave my friend alone, you monster!"

Koopa Troopa grabs an item box, and gets a super leaf. He then starts tail whipping Mario repeatedly, until the latter is spun out into the water, wasting him precious seconds.

Yoshi: "Come on, Koops! We have a race to win! Come on!"

Koopa Troopa hears this, and drives off. Leaving Mario in the water to find a way to the pipe that Yoshi, Luigi, and Koopa Troopa entered.

* * *

><p>As Bowser is in Dry Dry Desert after coming out of Bob-Omb Battlefield, he accidentally gets squished by a Tox Box, as Bowser Jr. laughs.<p>

Bowser: "What are you laughing at!? Don't make me ground you!"

Bowser Jr.: "Sorry, dad. Just like it when somebody gets squished and tortured."

Bowser growls, as he sees Wario and Waluigi behind him.

Wario: "We are going to be number o-"

The duo start screaming, as Bowser Jr. gets a Super Leaf, and starts tail whipping Wario and Waluigi into the quicksand below. When that is over, Bowser and Bowser Jr. proceed onwards to get out of the scorching hot desert. And luckily for them, they find a pipe, and enter it to get to the final section of Mario Circuit.

* * *

><p>Luigi, Yoshi, and Koopa Troopa arrive to the last section to see, that Bowser, and Bowser Jr. come out of the same pipe they came from.<p>

Bowser: "THERE THEY ARE, SON! I'LL GIVE THEM THE WRECKING THEY DESERVE!"

Bowser then throws triple red shells that hit Luigi, and Yoshi. However, Koopa Troopa repels the last red shell with a banana peel, and retreats to the hole leading towards the final steps Mario took during his quest to gather 120 stars.

Bowser: "Forget about the reptile and green-capped menace. GET THAT PATHETIC TURTLE!"

Bowser and Bowser Jr. then chase down Koopa Troopa, as Yoshi and Luigi regain control of their karts.

Yoshi: "We have to save Koopa Troopa, fast!"

Luigi: "Then let's-a-go!"

The two racers chase down Bowser, and Bowser Jr., as they enter the hole leading to the final Bowser arena. When they arrive there, they see, that the three racers already are past the first two obstacles.

Bowser: "COME BACK HERE, TURTLE! YOU BETRAYER!"

Luigi immediately reacts, by grabbing an item box, and throwing a red shell towards Bowser Jr.

* * *

><p>Bowser Jr.: "Hehehehe... we're going to win this course, dad!"<p>

Bowser: "Indeed we are, son. HAHAHAHA-"

But Bowser's laughter is cut off, as he hears Bowser Jr. scream from being hit by a red shell thrown by Luigi.

Bowser: "You pesky plumber... YOU DARE HIT MY SON!?"

Bowser then grabs an item box, and throws a green shell behind him.

Luigi: "Oh crud, OH CRUD!"

Luigi closes his eyes, but hears Yoshi letting out a painful cry. Luigi then notices, that Yoshi took the blow for him.

Luigi: "Thanks, Yoshi."

Yoshi: "N-no... problem about that. Save Koopa Troopa. I will catch up with you."

Luigi then chases after Bowser, as Yoshi is left alone with Bowser Jr.

* * *

><p>Bowser: "Come back here, turtle. I am not done with you!"<p>

Koopa Troopa: "I will never come near you again, Bowser. Take this!"

Koopa Troopa grabs another item box, and leaves behind a banana peel that Bowser accidentally slips on.

Koopa Troopa: "Hehehehehehe."

But Koopa Troopa soon hears a roar, as he sees a red shell getting thrown at him. With nothing left to defend himself with, he is forced to take the blow.

Bowser: "Yeah, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!?"

Bowser passes by Koopa Troopa, letting out a mocking laughter, as he proceeds onwards.

Koopa Troopa: "Blast that koopa king! He is just as cruel as Mario!"

Luigi comes by, and sees Koopa Troopa.

Luigi: "Hey, you alright?"

Koopa Troopa: "No, Bowser hit me with a red shell. Keep on going, Luigi. Finish the race for me and Yoshi!"

Luigi nods, as he grabs an item box, and luckily gets a red shell. He then immediately throws it towards Bowser, who is spun out by it.

Bowser: "Groaaaaaah!"

Luigi nearly manages to pass by Bowser, but Bowser still has the lead.

Bowser: "You think, you and your brother are so powerful against me!? WAIT UNTIL YOU FEEL MY TRUE WRATH!"

Bowser then grabs an item box, and throws a green shell towards Luigi, who barely manages to dodge it.

Luigi: "Come on, item box. Give me something good!"

Luigi grabs an item box, but to his disappointment, he gets a green shell. But immediately thinking, he calculates the projectile. And at the right moment, he throws the shell towards Bowser, that causes him to spin out.

Bowser: "GRAH! WHAT!? HOW DID THAT GREEN SHELL HIT ME!?"

Luigi passes by Bowser, and enters the green pipe before Bowser can. Only to be shot out of it, and hanggliding back towards Peach's Castle. As he is shot back down to the finish line, he enjoys the view, seeing almost the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom around him.

Luigi: "I've never seen anything this beautiful before..."

And that's when Luigi is shot past the finish line, and flies around the castle in joy.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Everyone... raise your hands for... LUIGI! HE HAS WON THE 9TH ANNUAL MARIO CIRCUIT!"

Everyone lets out a roaring applause, as Luigi lands right in front of Peach's Castle. Waving to everyone on TV.

Luigi: "I'm-a-Luigi, NUMBER-A-ONE!"

As the other racers line up, they let out a "HUR-RAH!" as they wave to the cameras and spectators.

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Now, let's check out the final results! Once the final results have been shown, I will give the Mushroom Trophies to the ones who deserve it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi: 54 Points<strong>

**Luigi: 46 Points**

**Bowser: 38 Points**

**Rosalina: 34 Points**

**Mario: 29 Points **

**Princess Peach: 24 Points**

**Princess Daisy: 24 Points**

**Koopa Troopa: 22 Points **

**Bowser Jr.: 22 Points**

**Donkey Kong: 20 Points**

**Wario: 7 Points**

**Waluigi: 4 Points**

* * *

><p>Green-Shelled Lakitu: "With these results in, I can safely say that... YOSHI IS THE WINNER OF THE 9TH ANNUAL MUSHROOM CUP!"<p>

Just as the crowd is about to cheer, the sky turns red, and everything seems to have stopped. Yoshi looks around, only to see Mario walking towards him.

Mario: "You stole my trophy from me, YOU SWINE."

Mario takes out a purple blade, and soon after, Mario transforms into the same entity with the terrifying helmet on.

Yoshi: "Y-you..."

**?: "WELL, OF COURSE IT WOULD'VE BEEN ME. WHY WOULD MARIO ACT SO VIOLENT TO THE OTHERS, YOU MAY ASK? HE NEVER WAS IN THE BEGINNING."**

Yoshi backs away from the demonic entity, but is grabbed by it.

**Lord Apoplexy: "NOW I, LORD APOPLEXY, SHALL DRAG YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL. AND THAT PLACE SHALL BE YOUR DOOM."**

Lord Apoplexy then summons a fiery portal below his feet, as Yoshi is dragged along with Lord Apoplexy, who lets out a laughter far more evil than Bowser's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well... you didn't seem to expect me to be in this fanfiction, did you? I will leave you on one final note, before I KILL YOSHI. THIS WORLD SHALL BE MINE TO CONQUER, RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**(To be continued in Chapter 2: Part X: Yoshi VS Apoplexy)**


	11. Chapter 2: Part X: The Escape From Hell

When Yoshi wakes up, he sees Mario right in front of him. Looking worried.

Mario: "Yoshi, are you al-"

Mario is immediately cut off, as Yoshi punches him hard in the nose, causing Mario to start bleeding.

Yoshi: "Finally, after long years of revenge, I finally get to have it."

Mario: "I-is that it...? You want to kill me, because I haven't done anythi-"

Mario is cut off again, as he is uppercutted by Yoshi, as he lands on his stomach. He starts to have tears rolling down from his eyes.

Mario: "Fine... KILL ME. PUNCH ME, UNTIL I DIE!"

Mario is punched again by Yoshi, as Mario falls to the ground crying. That's when Yoshi stops, and realizes, that the Mario he is punching is not the villainous one.

Yoshi: "Mario... are you alright?"

Mario looks up at Yoshi, bleeding from his nose, and tears rolling down his eyes.

Mario: "I never wanted to be so villainous to you all... I never wanted to treat my brother like garbage. I never wanted to drop you into bottomless pits... I never wanted to be so unsympathetic during a Mario Kart Tournament... MERCY!"

Mario then bursts into tears, as Yoshi starts becoming depressed and sad. And eventually, he starts getting tears in his eyes.

Yoshi: "M-Mario... sorry for punching you earlier... I thought, it was that... Apoplexy guy, I can't remember."

Mario looks at Yoshi in shock, as he walks towards him.

Mario: "Did you say... Apoplexy?"

Yoshi: "Yes, why?"

Mario looks away from Yoshi, and starts mumbling something.

Yoshi: "Mario?"

Mario: "It was Lord Apoplexy this whole time, that was impersonating me from the very beginning, when I rescued Princess Peach in Dinosaur Land. He is my inner demon that made me become so violent and brutal towards anyone around me. Including you. I never wanted this to happen in the first place."

Yoshi: "Wait... when I was racing with you during the Mushroom Cup..."

Mario: "That was my inner demon, that you were racing with. I can still see through his eyes of what happens. He calls himself Lord Apoplexy, and he is what made me so evil and vile to everyone around me. I just want to be free from his possession, Yoshi..."

Mario starts crying again, as suddenly, crackles of fire is heard.

Yoshi: "Mario, where are we?"

Mario: "Where else do you think we are in? Lord Apoplexy took you to his Hell. And the only way to escape it..."

Lord Apoplexy: "**IS TO DIE.**"

Mario and Yoshi turn to the source of the voice, and see Lord Apoplexy in his own kart that has horns that look razor-sharp and blood-stained. His wheels seem to be the Monster, the only difference being the crimson red liquid dropping from the wheels. And on him, is the same terrifying helmet that makes Yoshi scared.

Lord Apoplexy: "**HEHEHEHEHEHEHE... HOW I'VE WAITED TO FINALLY KILL THE HERO OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM.**"

Mario: "You monster... YOU MADE ME A BAD PERSON!"

Lord Apoplexy: "**NOT JUST THAT... I WANT TO SEE THE WORLD THAT YOU CARE ABOUT BURN TO THE VERY GROUND. INCLUDING THE ONES YOU LOVE. INCLUDING LUIGI, PRINCESS PEACH, AND THE ONES THAT YOU HOLD SO DEAR TO YOURSELF.**"

The fire lets out a roar, as Mario and Yoshi see their karts next to them.

Lord Apoplexy: "**I AM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN SLAUGHTERING YOU BOTH. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL, THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DEFEAT ME!**"

Lord Apoplexy lets out a roaring laughter, as he disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>(PLAY THIS MUSIC FROM YOUTUBE: 06 MUTO HATCH FROM GODZILLA 2014)<strong>

* * *

><p>When Lord Apoplexy disappears, the fire seems to start getting bigger, as holes of lava appear on the ground.<p>

Yoshi: "W-what's happening, Mario!?"

Mario looks at Yoshi. Pale on his skin.

Mario: "Lord Apoplexy's going to kill us..."

Yoshi: "How?"

Mario: "He... he will be large as hell... Lord Apoplexy is practically unstoppable. PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME GET FREE OF HIS POSSESSION!"

Yoshi: "I'll do my-"

Yoshi is cut off, as Lord Apoplexy's voice roars in the realm that Yoshi and Mario are in.

Lord Apoplexy: "**PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END. LET YOUR SCREAMS SATISFY MY HUNGER!**"

That's when, Lord Apoplexy arrives, being three times larger than before, and his eyes are glowing a blood red color.

Mario: "YOSHI, FOLLOW ME!"

Yoshi acknowledges, as Lord Apoplexy starts chasing the two down. Wanting to mow them down.

Lord Apoplexy: "**YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, YOU RATS. ABANDON ALL HOPE. YOU'VE ALREADY LOST!**"

But Yoshi and Mario relentlessly power slide to the right, to avoid being rolled over by Lord Apoplexy monster wheels. The two then grab an item box, and the two seem to get a shell that is bloodstained.

Mario: "I know, that it's bloodstained and all. Everything in this realm is a nightmare!"

Yoshi: "I see! TOGETHER, MARIO! LET'S TAKE THIS DEMON DOWN!"

Lord Apoplexy continously laughs, as he inches closer towards Mario and Yoshi.

Mario: "FIRE!"

The two fire the bloodstained green shells towards Lord Apoplexy, who is spun out into a pool of lava.

Mario: "Nice shot, Yoshi. We might have a chance to free you from this hell."

Yoshi: "How!? I don't even see a passageway out of here!"

Mario: "Trust me, Yoshi. I know where it is! NOW WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, an enormous red shell follows Mario and Yoshi, and the two see, that Lord Apoplexy is back for more.

Mario: "HERE, I'LL TAKE THE BLOW FOR YOU, YOSHI!"

Mario gets behind Yoshi, and takes the blow for him. As soon as the red shell hits Mario, it explodes similar to a blue shell, except that the explosion is red instead. And Mario is destructively spun out.

Yoshi: "MARIO! BEHIND YOU!"

Mario looks behind him, and sees Lord Apoplexy about to roll him over.

Mario: "SHOOT!"

Mario grabs an item box, and gets a mushroom. He immediately uses it to get away from the enormous Lord Apoplexy, who was just about to roll over Mario.

Yoshi: "THAT. WAS TOO CLOSE."

Mario: "Mama mia... you're right. Look over there, more item boxes! Use a banana peel to make Lord Apoplexy spin out! Bananas won't work against Lord Apoplexy's giant shells!"

Yoshi grabs the item box, and gets a rotten banana peel, and leaves it on the ground.

Lord Apoplexy: "**THIS CHASE IS GOING TO GO ON, UNTIL YOU GIVE U-**"

Lord Apoplexy slips on the banana peel, and spins around.

Lord Apoplexy: "**YOU. INSIGNIFICANT... COCKROACHES! YOU ARE AS RELENTLESS AS THEM! WILL YOU TWO EVER DIE!?**"

Lord Apoplexy grabs an item box, and gets another large red shell. This time, Yoshi takes the blow for Mario.

Mario: "YOSHI!"

Yoshi immediately gets back on track, before Lord Apoplexy can kill him. He sees Lord Apoplexy having fire in his eyes.

Lord Apoplexy: "**YOU ESPECIALLY, YOU GREEN RUNT! YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD IMPALED ON A PIKE!**"

Yoshi immediately thinks fast, and performs some tracks on the ledges to gain him some extra speed. And eventually, Mario and Yoshi arrive to a hanggliding section.

Mario: "Watch out, Yoshi. Lava pillars are lurking around this section!"

Yoshi immediately sees lava pillars below the scorching hot lava below them. It's either one-way ticket out of Hell, or getting smothered by Lord Apoplexy's bloodstained wheels. Yoshi and Mario choose the first option, and start flying past the lava pillars. Trying their best to avoid the rising pillars of flame.

Lord Apoplexy: "**Heh. Those pillars shall fry you up into nothing more, THAN ASH.**"

Lord Apoplexy enters the hanggliding section, and flies through the lava pillars without any problems.

Yoshi: "IS LORD APOPLEXY UNAFFECTED BY THE LAVA PILLARS!?"

Mario: "I NEVER KNEW THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOSHI. WE'RE ALMOST TO THE END OF THIS NIGHTMARE!"

The two eventually barely manage to get past the pillars, and make it to a circular arena-like platform. Lord Apoplexy trailing inches behind them.

Lord Apoplexy: "**IMPOSSIBLE. NOBODY HAS COME THIS FAR, AND THIS PATHETIC ESCAPE SHALL END NOW!**"

Lord Apoplexy grabs an item box, and gets a Red Spiny Shell with bloodstained spikes, and throws it.

Mario: "YOSHI, TELL LUIGI AND THE OTHERS, THAT THEY ARE NOT SAFE IN THIS MARIO KART TOURNAMENT!"

Mario yells, before he is blown up by the Red Spiny Shell, and grabbed by Lord Apoplexy.

Lord Apoplexy: "**YOU MAY HAVE ESCAPED THIS TIME, SWINE. BUT NEXT TIME WON'T BE SO EASY AS YOU'D THINK.**"

* * *

><p>(<strong>THIS IS THE PART, WHERE YOU STOP THE MUSIC)<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoshi enters the portal as fast as he can, and is back at Mario Circuit. Apparently, it's still frozen in time. But a few moments later, time resumes, as everyone in the spectator seats let out a roaring applause.<p>

Green-Shelled Lakitu: "Yoshi, here is your trophy for the Mushroom Cup! Fantastic work on defeating Mario and the others!"

Yoshi doesn't reply, and simply looks scarred and depressed. He attempts to walk, but in the end, he collapses to the ground unconcious.

Luigi: "YOSHI!"

Luigi runs towards Yoshi, who has become unconcious. He picks the green dinosaur up, and looks at Yoshi worryingly.

Koopa Troopa: "What happened!?"

Luigi: "Yoshi has become unconcious... I even saw, that he looked scarred and sad at the same time. He must've had another vision."

Princess Peach: "Come, Luigi and Koopa Troopa. We'll take care of Yoshi, while he is unconcious."

Luigi and Koopa Troopa follow Princess Peach, as the other racers look in confusion.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, why did that green donkey fall asleep? Was he scared of something? Hehehehehe!"

Bowser: "Something seems wrong here... PRINCESS! MAY I COME IN!?"

* * *

><p>The other racers except for Mario surround the unconscious Yoshi.<p>

Princess Daisy: "W-what happened to Yoshi?"

Luigi: "Apparently, he got a vision, or another nightmare. Perhaps he will explain it to us, the moment he wakes up from his unconsciousness."

Everyone nods, as they leave the castle. Excluding Koopa Troopa, Luigi, and Princess Peach.

Princess Peach: "We'll put Yoshi here, while I get you three something to eat and drink. You all did an amazing job during the Mushroom Cup."

Luigi chuckles, as he looks towards Yoshi, worried.

Koopa Troopa: "Look, Luigi. Let Yoshi be alone for a while. I'm sure, that Yoshi will wake up, and he will explain, what he saw."

Luigi: "You're right. Let's go, and eat something with Princess Peach."

The two leave the room that Yoshi is sleeping in. But little do they know, what they will hear from Yoshi, once he wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: DAMN IT! I FAILED TO KILL YOSHI! Oh well, at least Mario's still here with me... anyways, that's Chapter 2 of my Mario Kart Fanfiction. Chapter 3 is going have our heroes going through the Shell Cup. Yep, I am going to add retro and main courses to this Mario Kart fanfiction. And each main course chapter will end with a chase from Lord Apoplexy. Except for the final chapter.<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 3: The Shell Cup.**

**This is Lord Apoplexy, signing out.**


End file.
